Tarnished Angels
by SagittariusWarrior
Summary: Rose, Lissa, and Mia are living their new lives after heartbreak as famous country singers that live in Amarillo, TX. While at a homecoming concert after a country-wide tour, they will see and experience the very things that made them Tarnished Angels
1. On the Road Again

"_Rose… I'm leaving and there is nothing that you can do about it. Tasha is a great woman and I need to be with her. I love her. This thing that we had was just a fantasy. I'm sorry for using you, I truly am. Please accept my apology and I hope that you achieve your dream of being the princess's guardian. Good day, Guardian Hathaway." With those final words, Dimitri walked out of the gym and out of my life. Forever._

"Rose! Rose let's go!" Mia shook my arm violently. I looked up at her with a scowl on my face and sleep in my eyes. Her blonde curls bounced with every movement and her blue eyes blazed with anticipation. "We have to go. Lissa's waiting for us out by the bus and we gotta get outta here."

I rolled off of the bed and followed her out of the room and down the hall. I almost fell asleep in the elevator, but the jolting and jumping of the steel box kept that from happening. When we got to the lobby, Lissa was waiting for us as clean and sweet as ever. She laughed at my grungy look and Mia's frog pajamas.

"Wow. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the two of you had just woken up," she laughed. Mia and I exchanged a look and then glared at Lissa. She had woken us up too damn early to get on the road. Morning people. "You can sleep on the bus. Lord knows that it will take forever to get back to Amarillo."

Amarillo. Home as it were now. Mia, Lissa, and I moved there together after we graduated from St. Vladimir's. We moved away from Moroi society because of issues. After Dimitri left me our senior year, I pretty much shut down for a bit. Mia and Lissa cornered me one day and I spilled the beans on what we had between us. Lissa then told us that Christian had broken up with her because of Court life and the fact that it was looming on the horizon after graduation. She begged me to be her unofficial guardian and I obliged. We both decided that the farther from Court we got the better. Mia tagged along because she hated Court just as much as I did and she planned on living a life where she wasn't looked down upon because of her unroyal statues. So we packed up and headed to Amarillo and had been there for the past three years.

While on the road to Texas, we stopped at a karaoke bar to have fun and get a little tipsy for the hell of it. I ended up singing some old country song that I remembered from my days with Dimitri and found that I was really good at it. Mia and Lissa ended up just as good. We then decided that a band wouldn't be that bad of a gig if we could figure out what to do. So, after about seven months of practice, Lissa and I were naturals at the guitar and Mia had the violin and keys. We just had to come up with a name.

Standing outside of the bus somewhere in Kansas, I smiled. _TARNISHED ANGELS _were printed in bold black in a script that looked somewhat gothic with a touch of Southern hospitality in there. It looked pretty good if I do say so myself. Mia came up with the name with the explanation that since we all had a rough ending with guys, we were broken and tarnished. She then went on to say that in battles before we left, I had been called an angel of war and Lissa that angel of grace and mercy. We had joked and said that Mia was the angel of dolls and girls, but in all actuality, she was the angel of patience. She was there when Liss and I went under by our effed up love lives.

I boarded the bus and fell into my top bunk that was towards the back. Mia fell into hers that was across the aisle and fell asleep instantly. I could hear Jackie, our drummer talking to her boyfriend and telling him that we were heading home as she sat at the tiny table. Lawson, the bass guitarist, was standing outside the bus smoking and waiting on his brother, Patrick, the manager, financial advisor, and bus driver, to get a move on. Lissa was leaning against the door that cut our bus in half. One half had the table, driver's seat, and mini kitchen, and the other had the beds, bathroom, and a tiny cupboard of a closet.

After about ten more minutes of lounging around on my bunk, I heard the engine rev and felt the bus jolt forward as we pulled out and headed home. We had about a good four plus hours of driving and I knew that I was going to need some sleep. I rolled off of my back and onto my side. My hands slipped under my pillow and met a familiar piece of paper. I pulled out a letter and a picture. I opened the letter and read what was inside of it.

_Rose,_

_I love you. There is no words that come close to how much a love and care about you and thinking of the right ones to say would be a waste of time because I know that it cannot be done. What happened in the cabin was amazing and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love you, Roza, with all my heart._

_Yours in mind, body, and soul,_

_Dimitri_

The picture in my hands was one of my favorites of us, and the only one that I hadn't burned or tore up. It was taken right before the cabin incident and after Victor's trial. We were in the gym and I had finally pinned Dimitri under me. Our faces were close to each other and we both had huge smiles on our faces. Lissa came to watch my progress in practice and took a picture of my victory.

I stroked the picture before returning it and the letter back were it belongs. It had served its purpose of why I'm here and how far I had come for the day. I sat up and flipped through the notebook of song lyrics that Mia, Lissa, and I had written over the past month of so. There were a lot of songs written specifically for me, but there was a new one that involved all three of us. It sounded super good when we tried it last week.

I looked down at Lissa who was sitting on the floor. "Hey, when Mia gets up do you wanna practice this new song? I think that the gang needs to hear it so we can get prepared for it when we play at the homecoming concert tomorrow night." I lifted up the notebook and pointed to the song, _Hell on Heels_ so that she could see.

"Sure. We know the lyrics and I have the guitar parts down, but Jackie and Lawson need to know what to do," she nodded.

We fell into a comfortable silence after that. The only noise that came up was the engine of the bus, Jackie talking on the phone, and Mia rolling over and breathing evenly. I took out a pen from my purse that was at the foot of my bunk and started to doodle my many tattoos on the cover. _Molnija _marks, Promise marks, the battle star, the rose with a stake behind it that was on my left foot, and the newest addition: a heart with wings that resided on the inside of my left arm. The heart was no ordinary heart though. It was a broken heart with a crack starting at the top and ending halfway. Lissa, Mia, and I had all gotten tattoos together. Lissa's was a set of wings and a halo on the back of her right shoulder. Mia's was a set of wings with water droplets dripping from them and a puddle underneath on her left hip right under her ribs.

I kept doodling until I heard Lissa talk. "Morning Princess!"

"Don't 'morning princess' me. I'm not a morning person and you waking us up at the butt crack of dawn makes it worse," Mia grumbled. I laughed out loud from my bed. I had noticed over the years that we had picked up a Southern accent. Mia's wasn't as bad as mine, but when she got worked up and mad it was clear as day.

"You wanna get home, don't you?" Lissa asked. She stood up from the floor to see Mia better.

"Yeah, but not when you're yellin' in my ear to get up!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough," I laughed. Mia's scowl turned to me. "We have a song to rehearse for, so let's rally the troops and get a move on." I hopped down from my bunk and went to the table with Jackie. Mia and Lissa followed, Lissa's guitar in her hands. Lissa started to play and we began.

**I don't own VA nor do i own the Pistol Annies or Miranda Lambert songs that i will use later on! R&R please!**


	2. The Backwoods Concert

_Dimitri_

I drove down the flat interstate on our way to Amarillo, Texas for a vacation. Tasha, Christian, and Eddie were all in the SUV with me and had planned the week long vacation. They wanted to go somewhere that was totally different and that somehow got us to Texas.

I pulled into our hotel and parked the car. Eddie and I got out immediately walked the Moroi in safely. It wasn't that hard anyway. Eddie, Tasha, and Christian sat in the lounge while I waited in line to check in. The man in front of me was grumbling and complaining about the amount of people that were coming into the hotel.

"Sir, the Tarnished Angels are having their homecoming concert tomorrow. People from all over Texas and even Louisiana, New Mexico, and Arizona are here. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. " The man behind the desk gestured to a poster that was hanging behind a glass case. I glanced at it and moved up to the desk when the man stocked off mumbling about silly country girls.

"Reservations for Ozera," I said simply. The man punched on his keyboard and passed me four keys, one for each room.

"They are 412, 414,416, and 418, Sir."

I mumbled my thanks and walked back to my group. We unloaded the car and went up to our respectable rooms to rest. It had been a long day and we were exhausted. I decided to take a nap before we left for dinner so I slipped into the bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found Tasha and Christian looming over me. I jumped at the sight of them in my room, but realized that Tasha must have gotten Eddie to get in somehow.

"Come on!" Tasha urged. "We have a concert to attend to!" She made her way to the door with Christian smirking behind her. "You remember that band that we heard about in the lobby? Tarnished Angels? Well I got tickets for all of us to go!" Tasha flashed me a smile over her shoulder as she shut the door to my room and pushed us down the hall.

"Since when were you into country music?" Christian looked at his aunt with a questionable look.

"Just recently actually. Their new single is being performed tonight so I want to hear it. The main vocalist is an amazing singer and she's gorgeous! She just looks so familiar though." Tasha rambled on and on all the way to the SUV and the whole drive to the concert site that was actually just an open field with a huge stage set up that made a horseshoe around the crowd.

"Aunt Tasha, this is different for you. I mean, the concert isn't even in a building," Christian pointed out. He looked at his aunt like she was nuts.

"It's called stepping out of the box, Christian." Tasha replied with an annoyed look on her face. "These girls are from here and this is how they do things. We can't judge how well they are just by their choice in concert sites."

With that, Eddie and I exchanged a look before setting into guardian mode and exiting the car. We walked towards the crowd that was jam packed with girls in tank tops, cut off jeans, boot, and cowboy hats, and guys with t-shirts, jeans, and boots. Some of them even had old baseball hats. We made our way through the throng of people until we got close enough to the front that it was close to the action, not far enough up to break our necks by looking up at the stage.

A girl with red, straight hair that was braided into two braids was setting up the drum set. A guy with black hair and a cowboy hat plugged up his bass guitar and moved some dials on the amplifier. A violin with a set of wings with water on them sat next a keyboard that was set up off to the far left of the stage next to two guitars. One was black and had broken heart with wings embellished on the bottom. The other one was a light brown, acoustic with wings and a halo on the top. _Angel of Grace_ was written on the neck in bright pink letters.

Tasha started getting antsy as the time for the concert to start drew near. Christian looked like he was about to crawl under a rock from embarrassment while Eddie looked sorry for him. I leaned over to calm her down when I heard the first few bars of a song sing out from a guitar.

We all looked up to the stage to see three girls standing in front of microphones at center stage. I saw that only one was wearing jeans while the other two wore dresses, all three wore black or brown boots. I noticed that the one in the middle was holding and playing the _Angel of Grace_ guitar while one girl held her mike and the other had her hands down by her side and tapping out the rhythm on her jeans. When I got up to the girls' faces, I blanched. Standing in front of me was Mia Rinaldi, Lissa Dragomir, and….Rose Hathaway.

**So... I'm having some trouble on deciding if this should be a RxD story or not so I'm asking you guys as the readers. Tell me what you think and i might get over this writer's block :) -SagWarrior**


	3. Hell on Heels

_Rose_

I came out of the bathroom on the bus and ran right into Mia. She was wearing a bright orange dress that came to her knees and had no sleeves. Her brown cowboy boots shined in the lights from the bus. She looked me other and smirked at my outfit.

"Really, Rose? Jeans, a black tank, and boots? Your outfits never change."

"This tank has fringy stuff on it!" I pointed to the black fringed that hung from around the neck and on my shoulders.

"Lissa's gonna have a conniption. She was kinda hoping that you would wear the ivy lacy dress tonight instead of the usual. She's not gonna be happy," Mia replied as she made her way to the bus door.

I shook my curly hair in exasperation before following Mia out of the bus. We met Patrick who looked like he was going to have an aneurism. Concerts always stressed him out to the point that he drinks about three beers and a couple shots before the night is over. When he saw us, he looked relieved.

"Lissa has been looking for you, Rosie! She wants to make sure that you guys are singing your new song."

"Yes, Patty we are," I laughed. "It's okay, I'll go find her and make sure that she cools down before we go out on stage."

"Thank god! She'll listen to you!"

Mia and I laughed as we made our way up the stairs and behind the left side curtain. Lissa was pacing back in forth with her hands flying from her hair to her sides. Her white, ruffled dress swirled around her and her brown boots clicked on the wood of the stage.

"Liss!" Mia called out. When Lissa heard her, she spun around and glared at us.

"Rose! I wanted you to wear the dress! Why are you wearing jeans? Never mind! Are we singing the new song that you and Mia wrote?" I looked at her with a smile on my face and waited until she finished her rant.

"Yes, Lissa we are singing it. I wanted to be comfortable so I wore what I wanted. I'll wear the dress when we go to New York in two months."

Lissa sighed and rolled her eyes. Before she could say anything to me, a crew worker, Kevin, leaned over and whispered to us.

"Ladies, the crowd is getting antsy so we can start soon."

"Thanks!" all three of us said together.

I looked at Mia and Lissa and smiled. We loved performing and performing in our adopted hometown was the greatest thing ever. So, with our heads held high, we walked out on stage. Jackie was sitting behind her drum set and Lawson was at the side with his bass strapped over his shoulder. Lissa grabbed her guitar and slung it over her shoulder as we made our way over to the three microphones that were set up at center stage. Lissa started the first few chords and I settled into the music. My hands started to drum out the beat on my thigh.

_I'm hell on heels, say as you will_

_I done made the devil a deal_

_(Lissa) He made me pretty_

_(Me) He made me smart_

_(Mia) And I'm gonna break me a million hearts_

_I'm hell on heels, baby I'm coming for you._

_(Lissa)_

_This diamond ring on my hand_

_Is the only good thing that came from that man_

_Got a GTO from one named Joe_

_And a big piece of land down in Mexico_

_I'm hell on heels, baby I'm coming for you_

_(Me)_

_I got a black guitar, a Lincoln tow car_

_From oh what's his name I met at a bar_

_Got high rise plan in Hollywood_

_From a married man wasn't up to no good_

_I'm hell on heels, baby I'm coming for you_

_(Mia)_

_Then there's Jim I almost forgot_

_I ran him off but I took the yacht_

_Poor ol' Billy bless his heart_

_I'm still using his credit card_

_I'm hell on heels, sugar daddy I'm coming for you_

_I'm hell on heels, say what you will_

_I done made the devil a deal_

_(Lissa) He made me pretty_

_(Me) He made me smart_

_(Mia) I'm gonna break me a million hearts_

_I'm hell on heels, baby I'm coming for you_

During the instrumental, I danced to the music while still in place behind my mic. I didn't look out into the crowd just yet. I was saving that part out for when the music stopped right about….now. Mia and I put out hands above our heads and clapped out a beat while we sang to no music.

_I'm hell on heels, say what you will_

_I done made the devil a deal_

_(Lissa) He made me pretty_

_(Me) He made me smart_

_(Mia) And I'm gonna break me a million hearts_

_I'm hell on heels, sugar daddy I'm coming for you_

The crowd went absolutely wild. Lissa, Mia, and I smiled to the crowd as the noise became a roar. I was so relieved that they loved the song, and I was just happy that we sang it right. Mia left her mic to get her violin and I took my mic off of the stand.

"How is Amarillo doing tonight?" I was answered by a louder roar that was a little bit uncomfortable to my ultra-sensitive ears. I let the crowd die down before I continued. "Well, that was a new single that we just wrote on the road and from the sounds of it, you guys loved it!" More screams and cheers.

I turned around to see that Lissa and Mia had removed their microphones from center stage and they were standing off to the side. This singing bit was all on me. They were backup for me sometimes, but they really loved playing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Lissa Dragomir on the acoustic!" I pointed to Liss as she waved to the crowd smiling her award-winning smile. "Mia Rinaldi on the keys and electric violin!" I gestured to her as the waved her bow in the air. Her blonde curls bounced around her shoulders. "From Banton Rouge, Louisiana, Jackie Lingston on the drums! From Saint Augustine, Florida, Lawson o' Connell on the bass!" After my introductions, Lissa and Lawson started in on my favorite single that I wrote right after Dimitri left. I heard the Mia shake her tambourine and the song began.


	4. Kerosene

I put the mic back on the stand and put my best bitchy face on. As I heard Jackie pound out the beat, I let my eyes sweep across the crowd. There were faces that I remembered from past concerts and new faces that I had no clue who they were. But my eye caught a few people that I did know and their stories, and it terrified me that I was seeing them. But as scared as I was that the people that ruined my life were here, the look on Dimitri's face was priceless. It also fueled my performance.

_I'm waitin on the sun to set cause yesterday ain't over yet_

_I started smokin' cigarettes there's nothing else to do I guess_

_Dusty road ain't made for walkin, spinnin' tires ain't mad for stopin'_

_I'm givin' up on love cause love's given up on me._

I took the mic off of the stand and went up to the front of the stage while I sang and made my point quiet clear just how mad at him I was.

_I gave it everything I had and everything I got was bad_

_Life ain't hard but it's too long livin' like some country song_

_Trade the truth in for a lie, cheatin' really ain't a crime_

_I'm givin' up on love cause love's given up on me_

I looked dead at Natasha Ozera while I sang the next part just to make it hit home that the bitch pretty much ruined my love life. She looked astonished to see that it was me singing so I don't think that the message really hit yet. Lissa played with all her might on her solo part and stopped to let me sing.

_Forget you high society, I'm soakin' it in Kerosene_

_Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach 'em what they need to learn HA!_

_Dirty hands ain't made for shakin', ain't a rule that ain't worth breakin'_

_Well I'm givin up on love cause love's given up on me_

_Now I don't hate the one who left, you can't someone who's dead_

_He's out there holding on to someone, I'm holding up my smokin' gun_

_I'll find somewhere to lay my blame, the day she changes her last name_

_Well I'm givin' up on love cause love's given up on me_

_Well I'm givin' up on love, hey love's given up on me_

I jumped around the stage until the end. My hair was all in my face and I was breathing a little hard. I was having so much fun and looking at the freaked out looks on Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, and Tasha's faces were so worth it.

I suddenly got an idea and turned to Lissa as Mia stepped up to talk to the crowd. "Lissa! Only Prettier!" I winked at her. She looked confused but when I gestured over my shoulder, she saw who all I was talking about. Her face grew dark for a moment but then caught my drift. She smiled back and told Jackie and Lawson. This was going to be great!

**Thanks guys for all of the reviews! It's good to hear that someone likes my work! BTW: I don't own any of these songs, i just love them :) -SagWarrior**


	5. Dry towns with manstealing bitches

Lissa started out the song and everyone else joined in. I chose not to play in this one just to make my effect on the song just that much stronger.

_Well, I've been saved by the grace of Southern Charm_

_I got a mouth like a sailor and you is more like a Hallmark Card_

_If you wanna pick a fight, well, I'm gonna have to say goodnight_

_I don't have to be hateful, I can just say 'Bless your heart'._

_And even thought I don't belong with your high life friends_

_Doesn't mean we don't get together and try to make amends_

_It's easier, can't you see? Let's agree to just disagree_

_We don't have to like each other but it's sure fun to pretend_

_So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines_

_You got your friends just like I got mine_

_We might think a little differently, but we got a lot in common you will see_

_We're just like you, only prettier_

_Everybody says you gotta know your enemies_

_Even if they only weight a hundred pounds and stand five foot three_

_If you just smile and behave you can always get your way_

_It's a universal plan that'll get you where you can in all societies_

_So let's shake hands and reach across those party lines_

_You got your friends just like I got mine_

_We might think a little differently, but we got a lot in common you will see_

_We're just like you, only prettier, hey!_

_Let's shake hands and reach across those party lines_

_You got your friends just like I got mine_

_We might think a little differently, but we got a lot in common you will see_

_We're just like you, only prettier_

_Well, I'll keep drinkin' and you'll keep getting' skinnier_

_We're just like you, only prettier_

After the song, I couldn't help but look over to see Tasha's face. She obviously didn't get the double meaning behind the words because she was cheering just as loudly as everyone else. Dumbass. Dimitri, on the other hand, got it. He knew that I wrote the song as a bash to Tasha. For once the man might actually understand something.

I turned my attention back to the crowd and looked at them. "Okay guys," I took my mic off of the stand and walked to the front. "Lissa here has written a song and Mia will be singing it for you tonight!" I moved back next to Lissa so that Mia could stand up front, no violin in sight. I grabbed my guitar and started the song. Lissa would join my later. I walked up so that I was half way between Mia and Liss.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

_Your beauty is beyond compare_

_With flaming locks of raven hair_

_With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green_

_Your smile is like a breathe of spring_

_Your voice is soft like summer rain_

_And I cannot compete with you, Jolene_

_He talks about you in his sleep_

_There's noting I can do to keep_

_From crying when he calls your name, Jolene_

_And I can easily understand_

_How you can easily take my man_

_But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene._

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him just because you can (Lissa and I with Mia)_

_You could have your choice of men_

_But I could never love again_

_He's the only one for me, Jolene_

_I had to have this talk with you_

_My happiness depends on you_

_And whatever you decide to do, Jolene_

_(Mia) Jolene, (Lissa) Jolene, (Mia) Jolene, (Lissa) Jolene, (Mia) Jolene, (Lissa) Jolene, (Mia) Jolene, (Lissa) Jolene, _

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

_(Mia) Jolene, (Lissa) Jolene, (Mia) Jolene, (Lissa) Jolene, (Mia) Jolene, (Lissa) Jolene, (Mia) Jolene, (Lissa) Jolene, _

_Please don't take him even though you can_

The crowd went nuts when Mia finally stepped away from the microphone. People next to the stage were screaming and shouting "Mia! Mia!" while others cheered for Lissa and her amazing writing skills. I smiled at her because I knew how heard it was for her to write that song. Christian had broken her heart when my relationship with Dimitri failed miserably. This song was a relief for her.

I walked up to the mic and smiled down at the crowd. "So, I have a sad story to share. You know that all Texans like there beer and whiskey right?" I got an earful of 'yes's' and cheers. "Well, while we were in Idaho, we stopped at the gas station to fill up and…they had no beer. No beer, no liquor, no whiskey." This news got boos and hisses. I continued my story. "So, Mia, Liss, and I wrote up this story and we thought that you would like to hear it."

Mia and Lissa started it while I moved my guitar to my back to sing.

_Well, the road was hot and flat as a ruler_

_Good hundred miles 'tween me and Missoula_

_That vinyl top wasn't getting' no cooler_

_So I stopped at the quickie sack_

_And I figured I'd need about a six of Miller_

_And one of them things so I wouldn't spill her_

_And I asked the girl if the beer was in the back_

_She said, It's a dry town_

_No beer, no liquor for miles around_

_I'd give a nickel for a sip or two_

_To wash me down out of the dry town_

_So I turned right around, no hesitation_

_Cursed the law ruinin' the nation_

_Waved goodbye to the boy at the station_

_But she wouldn't go into gear_

_He said it sounds like your transmission_

_You need Bob but he's gone fishing_

_On his day off he gets a long way from here_

_Cause it's a dry town_

_No beer, no liquor for miles around_

_I'd give a nickel for a sip or two_

_To wash me down out of the dry town_

_Well, back home friends you can get a dose of _

_Something strong from your local grocer_

_So I walked down 'til I came a little closer_

_To a place called Happy John's_

_He said, I keep some here for colds and fevers_

_And down underneath's where I usually leave her_

_But just last night I felt a cold a comin' on_

_Now it's a dry town_

_No beer, no liquor for miles around_

_I'd give a nickel for a sip or two_

_To wash me down out of the dry town_

_I need a sip or two to wash my down out of this dry town_

The crowd was loud and my smile was huge. I was having too much fun to care about what Dimitri looked like or what he was thinking even though I had a pretty good idea that he was kicking himself.

I pushed him out of my head as I got ready for the next song.

**So i added a Dolly Parton/Mindy Smith song and i don't own it either!**


	6. Crazy ex's and apologizing

_Dimitri_

My heart felt like it was shattered into a million pieces when Rose finished her first few songs. I was surprised that she sang and played guitar so well, that Lissa could write and play music like an angel, and the Mia had it in her to sing in front of a crowd. I never knew anything about these girls.

Rose had looked at us several times while she sang. When I heard the lyrics to the songs, I knew that they were for us. Christian and Eddie seemed to understand that too because they flinched just as much as I did during the performance. Christian also seemed to get a little mad that the _Jolene_ song described Tasha a bit. The lyrics had truth in them, truth that the three of us had ignored for three years.

I watched as Rose turned and put her black guitar down on it's stand and another guy came out on stage. Mia moved behind the keyboard and the new guy had a harmonica in his hand. Lissa did something to her guitar and Lawson handed the tambourine to a girl that came to stand next to him. Rose stood up front of the microphone and let the band play behind her until she started to sing.

_It took me 5 bars saw 30 license plates. _

_I saw her mustang and my eyes filled up with rage._

_I brought my pistol but I ain't some kinda fool._

_So I walked right in barehand. _

_She was on his arm while he was playing pool._

_Just like I used to do_

_She kissed him while I got a beer_

_She didn't think I'd show up here_

_I'm a crazy ex-girlfriend_

_I watched her for a while but I didn't like her walk_

_Came across kinda cheap to me but hey how is that my fault_

_She looked at my man like he didn't have on a stitch_

_Somebody tell that girl step up the plate I'm gonna pitch_

_Little Bitch_

_Well, those pretty girls they're all the same_

_But they're damn well gonna know my name_

_I'm a crazy ex-girlfriend_

_I started throwing things and I scared folks half to death_

_I got up in his face and smelled whiskey on his breath_

_Didn't give it a second thought to being thrown in jail_

_Well, baby to a hammer everything looked like a nail_

_I'm mad as hell_

_Well, those pretty girls they're all the same_

_But they're damn well gonna know my name_

_I'm a crazy ex-girlfriend, I'm a crazy ex-girlfriend, I'm a crazy ex-girlfriend._

Rose had hair all in her face from jumping and dancing around the stage. She was enjoying herself, but her eyes told me that the rage and anger was very real. She really hated Tasha for my lie about loving her. Tasha had no clue just how much Rose loathed her.

My mind flashed back to he day that I told her that I didn't love her anymore. I told her that I loved Tasha and that what Rose was to me was just a fantasy. God how much I wanted to tell her that I loved her! I told her that lie because I was a coward. I honestly didn't think that our relationship would work when she graduated and to stay with her with that knowledge was wrong. I wasn't going to get her hopes up about our future when I was fairly certain that we didn't have a future.

After I left her, I took Tasha's offer. We tried the dating path but Tasha knew that my heart was not in it. She asked me one day what was wrong and I ended up telling her everything. All except about the cabin. That was something special between Rose and I that I couldn't give up. Tasha heard my plea and told me that she knows of several guardians that were in a relationship while on duty. I met one of those couples and became convinced that I could have a relationship with Rose.

I went to Court after her graduation but found her missing. I found Adrian, Christian, and Eddie and they all told me the same thing. Rose left the day after graduation because she couldn't stand to be in Moroi society anymore. Lissa and Christian broke it off after Lissa took her side against Tasha and left with Rose. Mia up and left too which left Eddie heartbroken because he didn't stick up for Rose and Mia.

We spent half of a year looking for them, but came up empty handed. The entire time, Christian, Eddie, and I couldn't stop kicking ourselves for letting those girls slip through our fingers. We all shared our horror stories about our break ups and we understood what was going on. The guys didn't get too upset that it was me that virtually ruined their relationships, but they made it known that they weren't too happy with me. Rose was like a sister to them and knowing that I broke her heart because I was scared was almost a death sentence to their respect of me.

Now, standing in front of me in faded blue jeans, a black, fringed tank, and boots, was Rose. I knew where she was and I could apologize for my dumbass move. I just hoped that she would listen.


	7. My heartache and Lissa's point

_Rose_

I moved my guitar off my back and into my hands. I started to play and the band followed my lead. This song was an easy song to play and sing, and it was one of my favorites. It also had a huge meaning that I felt that I needed to show. Even now with him watching me with a look in his eyes that I had only seen once or twice.

_Throw a dog a bone, I'll take it I have to_

_Go real fast like there's somewhere we can get to_

_What's the use of standing right there on the each _

_If there ain't nowhere to fall_

_What's the use in hangin on tight to the phone _

_If nobody might call_

_Desperation_

_There's a danger in frustration_

_Complicated words slipping off of your tongue_

_And ain't one of them the truth_

_I'm still desperate for you_

_Tell it like a lie, live it like a movie_

_Give a heart away like it don't mean nothing to me_

_What's the use in making all the plan that we made_

_If you weren't gonna go_

_Wha'ts the use of slapping on a smile for a face_

_If your eyes don't wanna show_

_Desperation_

_There's a danger in frustration_

_Complicated words slipping off of your tongue_

_And ain't one of them the truth_

_I'm still desperate for you_

_Well it's too damn bad you didn't have a chance_

_To make me your best friend_

_You were too caught up in giving too much up_

_And not doing what you should have been_

_Desperation_

_There's a danger in frustration_

_Complicated words slipping off of your tongue_

_And ain't one of them the truth_

_I'm still desperate for you_

_Desperation_

Instead of talking to the crowd, we went right into the next song. It was another slower song, but it was a necessary song to play. I had one more like it until the rest of the songs were more upbeat and fun. I didn't want to pour my heart out too much tonight.

Lissa started to play and I jumped in with the lyrics easily. It was as if I was writing them for the first time back in the bus on our way to Toledo.

_She's beautiful in her simple little way_

_She don't have to much to say when she gets mad_

_She understands, she don't let go of anything_

_Even when the pain gets really bad_

_I guess I should've been more like that_

_You had it all for a pretty little while_

_And somehow you made me smile when I was sad_

_You took a chance in a bruised and beaten heart_

_And then you realized you wanted what you had_

_I guess I should've been more like that_

_I should have held on to my pride_

_I should have never let you lie_

_I guess you got what you deserve_

_I guess I should've been more like her_

_Forgiving you, well, she's stronger than I am_

_You don't look much like a man from where I'm at_

_It's plain to see, desperation showed its truth_

_You love her as she loves you with all she has_

_I guess I should've been more like that_

_I should have held on to my pride_

_I should have never let you lie_

_I guess you got what you deserve_

_I guess I should've been more like her_

_She's beautiful in her simple little way_

I moved away from the microphone after I sang the last word. My heart was crumbling and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I tried my best to hide it and it worked for the crowd, they cheered their cheers and sang along with me just like every song before this one. Lissa and Mia were the only ones that knew just how hard this song was to sing, and with Lissa knowing who was here, she knew that my torment was off the charts.

Before I had a break down right there in stage, Lissa came up to the mic and gave me a smile. _I got this. I think it's time for Christian to get a dose of little miss Lissa now._

I grinned back at her and told the band and Mia what was up. Lawson started the bass and Kate started the tambourine. I grabbed my guitar as everyone got ready and set for Lissa's star performance.

_Woo Hoo!_

_Baby where you been? It's half past ten_

_Oh, look you're late again_

_Busy day, got a lot on your mind?_

_You should hear about mine_

_A tall drink of water and a pretty little thing_

_Were kissing on the corner in the pouring rain_

_Turned my head to get a better view_

_Oh Lord help me, it was you_

_Didn't love me_

_I ain't no fool_

_Didn't love me_

_No, no, no, no_

_Love, love you let me down_

_Making this too easy_

_Love, love you let me down_

_Think you should be leaving_

_Love, love you let me down, let me down_

_No, you won't string me along_

_You better be moving o_

_Giddy on up giddy on out_

_Oh I ain't finished_

_Been acting pretty strange, didn't want to talk_

_Mmm, there's a pep in your walk_

_Smiling a lot when you look at your phone_

_There's a change in your tone_

_I've been through your pockets and smelled your shirts_

_I don't wear bath and body works_

_Should've seen the sings you were sneakin' around_

_She must be the number on the napkin I found_

_Didn't love me_

_I ain't no fool_

_Didn't love me_

_No, no, no, no_

_Love, love you let me down_

_Making this too easy_

_Love, love you let me down_

_Think you should be leaving_

_Love, love you let me down, let me down_

_No, you won't string me along_

_You better be moving o_

_Giddy on up giddy on out_

_Oh let me tell you_

_I guess you could say that I was blind_

_I was blinded be my love_

_I did everything for you_

_And now push has come to shove_

_So let's call the spade a spade_

_Was it worth the price you paid?_

_Now I am done, I'm the lucky one_

_And you can sleep in the bed you've made_

_Didn't love me_

_I ain't no fool_

_Didn't love me_

_No, no, no, no_

_Love, love you let me down_

_Making this too easy_

_Love, love you let me down_

_Think you should be leaving_

_Love, love you let me down, let me down_

_No, you won't string me along_

_You better be moving o_

_Giddy on up giddy on out_

The crowd roared for Lissa. She was the sweetheart of the three of us and hearing her sing this song made her look cute and lovable in their eyes. I guess it was the fact that she sang it and made it sound innocent and sweet. I was different and people could hear that in my lyrics.

I looked out into the crowd and saw Christian's eyes glued onto Lissa's face as she smiled to the audience. He looked like he was in pain while finding something that was missing. I also noticed that he flinched several times during the song which made Lissa's victory that much sweeter. Lissa had made her point loud and clear.

**I don't own Laura Bell Bundy's song! Just saying -SagWarrior**


	8. Sooner or Later she will get new strings

_Dimitri_

"Lissa," Christian whispered beside me as she finished singing. His eyes were full of love and pain. He missed her just as much as I missed Rose.

"Oh my God! These girls are amazing!" Tasha gushed. She obviously didn't see the meaning behind them like Eddie, Christian, and I did. She just thought it was a random concert with random songs with no meaning. Empty lyrics.

The lyrics were the farthest thing from empty. I saw Rose's face when she sang that song _More Like Her_. She blamed herself for my leaving. I could see that clear as day. I saw it first when she sang that song about desperation. God I screwed up big time.

I sat down in the metal, black chair that was set up in row behind me. My knees were too weak from everything the keep my body upright. My head fell to my chest and my arms on my knees. My hair fell out of its ponytail and made curtains around my face. I didn't notice the tear running down my face until it hit my jeans and spread into the denim.

I collected myself and tried desperately to regain composure before anyone saw me. I was a guardian for Christ sake! I wasn't supposed to show weakness at any point in time. Only, when it came to how much I hurt Rose and seeing the life that she built for herself, Mia, and Lissa, I felt like I was kicked in the gut repeatedly in public.

As a new song started up, I looked up again to see Rose behind the microphone with her guitar cross her shoulders and in her graceful hands. As they flew across the strings, I remembered when those hands punched and hit with such force that they had broken Mia's nose, fought against Strigoi, sparred against me in training, and caressed me when we were in the cabin. I remembered when the lips that were singing lyrics that spoke legions to me kissed mine, spat out sarcastic remarks and curse words, and smiled a devastating smile almost all the time. I almost had to sit down again from how much the memories hurt as the slammed into the front of my brain.

I tuned back into the concert and heard that the song was a slower pace than the first several ones, but a little bit faster than the last. Somewhere in a happy medium.

_I bet this road will take me out of here_

_Take me far away from Amarillo_

_I bet this car will go real fast_

_The wheels might even drive me past_

_There places that you said I'd never go, oh_

_Texas sky is the biggest one I've seen_

_But it still ain't big enough for you and me_

_All the things that make you mad_

_And all the baggage in your past_

_Don't leave much room for a girl like me to be_

_So I'll fill her up with hope and worn out dreams_

_And I'll grab the wheel and I'll point it west_

_Pack the good and leave the rest_

_I'll drive until I find the missing piece_

_You said I wouldn't get too far_

_On a tank of gas and an empty heart_

_But I got everything I'll ever need_

_I got this old guitar and a brand new set of stings_

_Mama said I never should have done it_

_Should have ended us before we ever started_

_Daddy knew about my pride _

_So he stood there and he smile inside_

_I pretended that I didn't notice_

_A little tear that fell when I said I was going_

_And I'll grab the wheel and I'll point it west_

_Pack the good and leave the rest_

_I'll drive until I find the missing piece_

_You said I wouldn't get too far_

_On a tank of gas and an empty heart_

_But I got everything I'll ever need_

_I got this old guitar and a brand new set of stings_

_And I'm worried about life_

_And if it's right and right on time_

_I guess if you don't jump _

_You'll never know if you can fly_

_You said I wouldn't get too far_

_On a tank of gas and an empty heart_

_But I got everything I'll ever need_

_I got this old guitar and a brand new set of stings_

Again, I stood there speechless. Rose had pretty much summed up everything that had happened between us in a three minute song. She had left Court as fast as she could and she went to a place that I had said she'd never fit into. I never believed that I'd find her in Amarillo, Texas.

Rose was also right about another thing. The Texas sky was a huge scape of blue with very little clouds. Though, I would bet money on it that the lyrics meant the Pennsylvania or Montana sky. Those were too small for any two people to live happily, even if their pasts, horrible like mine or not, were compatible.

I had to laugh a little at the mention of her parents. Janine Hathaway would have said worse things if she found out that we had a relationship than 'we shouldn't have don't it'. Rose must have found her father and he sounded easy going enough to say simple things like the song said. Then again, he might be a made-up character in Rose's mind. I would never know.

The next song started and I paid attention to what these lyrics had to say. So far, they had told me a lot about my idiotic mistake. Maybe this one would be different. I was not that lucky.

_Lipstick, pretty face, and maybe you'll notice _

_Something different bout me, different bout me_

_Yeah, you talk, talk all you want, you pour your heart _

_But you never do see, you never do see me_

_Hey, can't wait around forever for you_

_Sooner or later, you're gonna come around_

_And you'll be sorry, when you figure out_

_That I as always everything that you needed_

_Sooner or later, you're gonna wish you had me_

_Yeah, you're gonna wish you had me_

_Well, she don't do nothing for you_

_But mess you up, yeah, she messes you up_

_I'm your shoulder, I'm your quick driver over_

_Tryin' to fix your stuff, well, I give up_

_Ooh, you never see me standing right in front of you_

_Sooner or later, you're gonna come around_

_And you'll be sorry, when you figure out_

_That I as always everything that you needed_

_Sooner or later, you're gonna wish you had me_

_Oh, you're gonna wish me back so bed, so bad_

_Oh, but it's a little too late for that_

_Lipstick, pretty face, and maybe you'll notice _

_Something different bout me, different bout me_

_Sooner or later, you're gonna come around_

_And you'll be sorry, when you figure out_

_That I as always everything that you needed_

_Sooner or later, you're gonna come around_

_And you'll be sorry, when you figure out_

_That I as always everything that you needed_

_Sooner or later, you're gonna wish you had me_

_Yeah, you're gonna wish you had me_

If my heart hadn't shattered yet, it was shattering now. Rose's song hit its target and now I wasn't the strong, stoic guardian that loved her. I was the weak, heartbroken, less than a man that destroyed the best thing that had ever happened to me.

My mind kept the song lyrics on replay even though this was the first time that I had heard the song. _You're gonna wish you had me_. Oh, I wished I had her. I wished, begged, pleaded, and prayed that she was mine because I wanted that so badly. I loved her with all my heart, and I was beating myself up for not realizing that until now. From the looks of it, Christian and Eddie weren't doing any better.

I made my mind up. I was going to hunt Rose down and apologize. I know that I had been saying that all night, but now it was final. I didn't care if I had to climb up onstage, get down on all fours and beg. If it got Rose back in my arms, I didn't care.

**I don't own Michelle Branch's song either! -SagWarrior**


	9. Hearts Like Mine

_Rose_

Finally, the last song of the night. I was getting tired and I welcomed the idea of getting a cigarette after I leave the stage. I was going to need one badly after seeing my old friends and him here. I could make it for one last song.

I started to play and everyone else followed suit. This song was easy going and simple and the band loved playing it. As I stepped up to the mic and started singing, I couldn't help but smile at the memory of Lawson teasing me about the song. He told me that the song fit me so perfectly, that it had to get a CMA Award. He then bought me a bottle of wine that had _Jesus drank it so you'll get along just fine_ written on the label.

_I ain't the kind you take home to mama_

_I ain't the kind to wear no ring_

_Somehow I always get stronger_

_When I'm on my second drink_

_Even though I hate to admit it_

_Sometimes I smoke cigarettes_

_Chrisian folks say I should quit it_

_I just smile and say God bless_

_Cause I heard Jesus, he drank wine_

_I bet we'd get along just fine_

_He could calm a storm and heal the blind_

_And I bet he'd understand a heart like mine_

_Daddy cried when he saw my tattoo_

_Said he loved me anyway_

_My sisters got the brains of the family _

_So I thought I'd learn to sing_

_Cause I heard Jesus, he drank wine_

_I bet we'd get along just fine_

_He could calm a storm and heal the blind_

_And I bet he'd understand a heart like mine_

_I'll fly away for it all one day_

_I'll fly away_

_These are the days that I will remember_

_When my names called on a roll_

_They'll meet me with two long stem glasses_

_Make a toast to me coming home_

_Cause I heard Jesus, he drank wine_

_I bet we'd get along just fine_

_He could calm a storm and heal the blind_

_And I bet he'd understand _

_Understand a heart like mine, oh yes he would._

When the song was over, I bowed to the crowd. Mia and Lissa came up and we bowed together and gestured to the band. The roar of the crowd was insane. We said our final words for the night and then left the stage.

Backstage, Patrick was yelling at people that weren't helping take the equipment down. He kept shouting something about the rain coming in and the field will become a mud pit if they didn't hurry. Mia laughed at him while Lissa told him to take a chill pill. I kept walking to the bus.

Once inside, I dug around in my black wallet for my pack of cigarettes. I wasn't kidding when I wrote the smoking part into the songs. They were the only thing that I'd allow myself to do while still Lissa and Mia's guardian. Drinking on the job was just unacceptable, so smoking was the next best thing.

I grabbed my plastic, red lighter and headed outside to the side of the bus that faced away from everyone. I lit up and took a long drag. I blew the smoke up into the night sky and watched it disappear. Watching it, and smelling the smoke, reminded me of Adrian and his nasty clove cigarettes. He's kept tabs on us ever since we left and hasn't told a soul minus my mother and father. He was our only link to the world that we left behind.

I put the cigarette up to my lips to inhale again when I heard a woman squeal with excitement.

"Oh my God! Rose!"

I turned with the cigarette still pressed between my lips and my hand posed to it remove it when I spotted Tasha Ozera standing to my left. Well shit. I looked behind her to see Eddie, Christian, and Dimitri looking shocked and astonished. Dimitri looked me over and stopped at the cigarette.

I snatched the cigarette out of my mouth and stomped it out with the toe of my boot, my hands went into my pockets.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I usually don't smoke in front of people," I apologized.

"That's quiet alright," Tasha said easily. "I couldn't believe it when we saw the posters, but it really is you, Rosemarie Hathaway."

I was panicking in my head. They found me and now they wanted to talk. I couldn't have that. Not yet. So I decided to play stupid. I was good at that sometimes.

"I'm sorry, who?" I smiled and cocked my head to the side. Everyone looked a bit taken aback at my question.

"You're Rose Hathaway. Guardian and best friend to Lissa Dragomir. You lived at Saint Vladimir's for eighteen years," Eddie jumped in. He looked like I was an amnesia patient.

"No, my name is Rose Mazur. Lissa Dragomir is my cousin, though. And I never went to a school called Saint Vladimir's. That sounds creepy and ancient." I faked a shiver as if I was repulsed at the idea of going to a school called that.

My answer made Eddie look like I was a lost person. Christian and Dimitri looked at me with a mix of frustration and confusion. Tasha looked indifferent. Little Bitch.

"You are Rose Hathaway," Dimitri insisted. "We had a relationship when you were a student and I then I broke it off to be Tasha's guardian."

Hearing him bring up the past made me wish that I hadn't stomped out my cigarette. I was so going to need another one when I get rid of these four.

"I'm sorry," I said shaking my head. "I'm not the Rose you're looking for. Maybe I'm her doppelganger or something, but I'm not her." My smile was gone and I struggled to keep a grasp on my emotions. Dimitri could always tell when I wore my emotions on my sleeves.

"I know who you are! Why are you playing stupid?" Christian snarled. He was clearly getting worked up about my act and nothing was going to calm him down.

From where I stood, I could hear everyone else on the other side of the bus. Lissa and Mia's giggles came into earshot and I got a plan. I smiled a little and turned back to the people standing in front of me.

"I have an idea, let me go get Lissa and Mia and if they say I am the Rose that you think I am, then you win. If not, then I win and I am not the Rose that you think I am."

"Fine," Tasha sighed.

I smiled even bigger and ran around to the other side of the bus and almost ran smack into Lissa.

"Rose! What's the rush?"

"Tasha, Dimitri, Eddie, and Christian are on the other side of the bus," I whispered. Mia's face went into shock. "I'm playing dumb and saying that I don't know them and that you two are my cousins. Play along and we can get rid of them fast!"

Mia got an evil little smile on her doll face. Lissa looked shocked and a little hurt after hearing that Christian was waiting for us. But after hearing my plan, she smiled just as wickedly as Mia did.

I walked back around the bus with Mia and Lissa flanking me. They kept their faces neutral as we came into view. Christian's face lit up like the Fourth of July when the store manager, Johnny Black, set off all the fireworks at once two years ago. Eddie looked at Mia as if his whole world had fallen into his hands.

"Mia, Lissa, these are the fans that I told you about." I gestured towards the Moroi and dhampirs. The girls smiled like the Southern Belles that they were.

"Hi, I'm Mia," Mia stuck her hand out and shook everyone's hands.

"Lissa," Lissa copied Mia's movements.

"Mia," Eddie said, "you know that this is Rose Hathaway, right?"

Mia looked at me with a questioning smile on her face. "No it's not. This is Roe Mazur. Rose Hathaway died three years ago."

There it was. The truth that I didn't tell any of the people standing in front of me. Rose Hathaway died a long time ago. She died when Rose Mazur came onto the scene singing country music songs.

"No she didn't!" Dimitri thundered. "She's standing right next to you!"

"That's Rose Mazur." Lissa stepped up. She looked hurt. She was acting and it looked pretty damn convincing. "Rose Hathaway died right after graduation! She lost to a Strigoi three years ago when we went out to a bar. We found this Rose later when we moved here to Amarillo."

No body looked convinced that this was the truth. Mia's smile had changed into a hard expression when Lissa ranted about my 'death'. We had perfected this story a while ago when we ran into dhampirs that had heard of my achievements. Lissa wasn't finished though, and this time, I felt her use compulsion.

"This is Rose Mazur, not Rose Hathaway."

Tasha looked at me and shook her head. Her face looked pissy but I didn't really care. Dimitri's face looked upset and sad. I could tell that he knew that I was Rose Hathaway, but my game was making him frustrated. He should know that he couldn't win against me, not against Rose Mazur.

"I hoped that you enjoyed the show," Mia piped up. She was trying to change the subject, and for Tasha, it worked.

"Oh my goodness yes! It was fabulous!"

"There's a merchandise table over there and we sell t-shirts and other things in town." Mia pointed over to the table that Patrick was fluttering over and then down the back roads toward town.

"Oh, isn't that wonderful!" Tasha started to jump around a little bit.

"If you're staying at the Hilton than you can get more exclusive stuff there," Lissa added. This made Tasha jump around more.

"We are! This is fantastic!"

I turned to go while Tasha was talking to Lissa and Mia. I needed another cigarette and fast. I made my way into the bus and grabbed another cigarette. I went outside and lit up. I leaned against the bus and inhaled deeply. My eyes closed and fell into a comfortable state of mind. Only it wasn't meant to last.


	10. Lost Cause and a Pack of Cigarettes

_Dimitri_

I watched Rose walk away from the group and go back to the front of her bus. I heard the door open and close and then open and close again. I soon started to smell cigarette smoke. Not the disgusting clove scent from Adrian, but the usual smell of Marbolo cigarettes. The same stuff that Rose was smoking when we found her.

I left the group and walked to the other side of the bus. When I turned the corner, I found Rose leaning against the bus with a cigarette in between her fingers. I watched as she blew smoke up into the air and watched it curl and evaporate into the air. The red embers from the end of the smoking cigarette glowed in the dark.

I walked a little closer but stopped a little bit from where I started. Rose looked over at me and flicked her cigarette. She raised an eyebrow and turned away from me. She took a long drag before she spoke.

"You know, it's rude to stare. Didn't your mama ever teach you that?"

"Yes she did. I'm sorry to be offensive, Miss." I had nothing else to say and since she was acting like a different person, I had to be more polite.

"You know, it's funny when people get you mixed up with another. I met your Rose. Nice gal. A little rash and all over the place, but a good kid." She made her voice sound reminiscent and far away.

"She was like that." I walked a little closer and leaned against the bus next to her. She moved her cigarette to the other hand so I didn't have to smell it as much.

"What was she to you, if you don't mind me asking," Rose asked. She sounded genuinely curious.

I stood there looking at the grass under my feet. Rose's question had thrown me off a little. I didn't expect her to ask it. After thinking a little bit longer, I looked up at her with a sad look on my face.

"She was my everything. She was my world and I let her go. I left her at her school to take a job offer from Tasha back there. But when I did it, I lied. I told her that I didn't love her anymore and broke her heart." I had no idea why I was telling her this, but I couldn't stop myself. "When I left, I guarded Tasha for a year and moved to Court. I couldn't work with Tasha when I knew that I loved Rose. Only when I got there to find her, she was gone. She, Lissa, and Mia left Court and disappeared. I tried to find her but I couldn't. I guess her death would make it impossible for her to be found."

Rose watched me silently during my rave. She stayed silent for a while before speaking again.

"Why did you lie? Of all the ways to the break up with a girl, why did you choose to do it that way?"

"I don't know. I guess if I told her that I didn't love her that she'd move on and live a life that was meant for her."

"That's a bullshit answer." Her response was so blunt and sudden that I looked up at her in shock.

"Pardon?"

"That answer was a cop-out," she explained. "Lord knows that there was a different reason for you lying like that. So spill it." Rose took another drag on her cigarette and looked at me as she waited for her answer.

"That's the truth! How dare you question my actions?" I demanded. I was getting mad at her for asking me why I did the things that I did. I wasn't talking to Rose Hathaway anymore, I was talking to Rose Mazur.

"I'm Lissa's best friend and I'm trying to figure out why in God's name you lied to her old friend. There is no need to get your knickers in a twist," she answered defensively.

"God! You are her best friend because you are Rosemarie Hathaway! You have been friends with Lissa for years since you were five and you threw your book at your teacher in kindergarten!" I was yelling and breathing hard. How can she just stand there and play stupid?

"Sir," Rose spat in a tone full of malice. "You have no right to talk to me like that. I am a lady and you will treat me as such."

I stared at her for a moment. For a moment, I saw the old Rose. The one that would fight me and protect her pride. The only thing different was the Southern accent in her words.

"I'm sorry for my mistake. Please excuse me." With that, I turned around and stomped back to my group. On my way, I crumbled up the piece of paper that had my name and number and threw it on the ground. There was no need for it now.


	11. Spirit Dreams

_Rose_

I stared at the drywall for what felt like hours. We had made it home and into bed around midnight and I'd been staring at the white walls ever since. Mia and Lissa were asleep and would be until around ten in the morning when Jackie makes her famous Texas toast.

My mind spun. It was hard for it not to after everything that had happened with Dimitri. Why in God's name was he here? Of all freaking places! Why were Eddie and Christian with him? Why was Tasha here? Did he come to rub it in my face that she was his and I wasn't? For that theory to be right, he must have known that I was here.

Frustrated, I flipped over and dug my head into my pillow. I had the urge to scream at the top of my lungs but I thought otherwise. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Only, it wasn't the dreamless, deep, sleep like the dead sleep. I was walking right into a spirit dream. Adrian.

"Little Dhampir?"

I turned around to see Adrian standing in the field that I performed only hours before. His bronze hair in its messy style. His long sleeved, brown shirt looked so normal on him that it looked weird to see him not in a designer button up.

"I like the dress," he smiled. I looked down to see the lacy dress that Lissa wanted me to wear to the concert and barefoot. My hair was down to the middle of my back. I also spotted an unlit cigarette in my hand.

"Got a light?" I half expected him to say no, but he smiled a little and made the cigarette light. "Thanks."

"Anytime. So, how did the show go?" He looked so nonchalant as if my performing was nothing out of the ordinary.

"It was great. We had fun, sang the new song, danced a little, spotted the ex's, got yelled at by Lissa for not wearing what she liked, and drove Patrick up the wall. You know, the usual," I shrugged.

"What?" Adrian must have picked up on the ex's part because he didn't look all that happy. "Dimitri, Eddie, and Christian were there?"

"With Tasha and all of her fan of the _Angels_ glory," I said throwing my hands up in the air. I took a drag on my cigarette, finding comfort in that one little breath.

"What happened?" Adrian advanced on me. He wasn't going to let this go.

"They found me by the bus after the show and asked me about stuff. I played stupid and said that I was Rose Hathaway's cousin and that she died a few years ago. Lissa and Mia played along, but then Dimitri found me by myself and wanted answers so I told him off like any Southern lady would," I ranted. Adrian's eyes told me that he was pissed that Dimitri found me, but he felt sorry and concerned for me.

"I think I'll pay Pretty Boy a visit later. He needs to know how to treat a lady."

"Oh no you don't'!" I said hurriedly. The last time he did that, it was to my father and Abe didn't handle that all too well.

"Then what am I supposed to do, Rose?" Adrian was getting worse.

"Leave it to me. I have a few tricks up my sleeve that I haven't used yet. If I don't get rid of him on my own, then be my guest to torture him all you want." I was compromising and I just hoped that it would work.

He looked at me skeptically for a moment before nodded his head. "Fine. But if I hear that he's messed up again, then I'm coming into this fight whether you like it or not."

I nodded and hugged him tightly. I missed talking to Adrian and going on smoke breaks with him. I guess things weren't all sunshine and rainbows.

"I better let you go. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Adrian asked.

I nodded and let my body drift into a dreamless sleep.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter! I'm suffering from a terrible case of writer's block and it's kinda suckish. -SagWarrior**


	12. Flour and Peas

When I woke up the next morning, I wasn't in the mood to do much of anything. I went downstairs to find everyone in the kitchen eating fresh fruit and Jackie's toast. I made a bee-line for my stash of donuts and coffee and went out to the patio.

Sitting under the sun and in the heat, I felt my tight body relax. I was still a little tense from seeing the guys and Tasha at the concert last night and seeing Adrian didn't help me any. The birds chirping, the sun blazing, and the slight breeze blowing made me feel at home and free.

I sipped my coffee and munched on my donuts. I watched the horses in the fields beside our house and Lissa's cat lounge under a tree. My chocolate lab, Saint, the onl dog in the world that would come near me, was nowhere in sight. Probably running a muck behind the horse barn I guessed.

I finished my coffee and went back into the house. Lissa was up and ready for the day. Doing what, I could only imagine. Mia was sitting on the couch with Jackie and her boyfriend, Davis were sitting on the love seat. I headed to my room when Lissa caught my arm.

"Hey! Can you run into town? We need a few things and I was going to the vet to get new shoes on Luna and Elliot. I can take Dixie if you want me to." Lissa was pleading with me. She always bargained to take care of the horses in exchange for me to go out to town.

"You got Dix new shoes three months ago. She's never going to get used to them if you keep changing them out," I pointed out.

"Will you just go to town to shut her up?" Mia begged. "Since she's going to the vet she might as well pick up new tack. You broke Dixie's reigns last time we raced." I totally forgot about that. I was going to fast that when I pulled up to make Dixie stop at the finish line, the worn leather snapped in half and resulted with me on my ass.

"Fine. I'll go. I'll take a shower first." I headed up the stairs but turned around. "Black leather. Not brown. I want her bridal and bit to match her saddle." My agreement made Lissa smile, but I ran up the stairs before she could gush out a thank you.

After my super fast shower, I changed into a cute graphic t-shirt and jeans. My hair went up in a ponytail and a dirty pair of tennis shoes were on my feet. I grabbed my wallet, phone, and truck keys off my desk and made my way downstairs.

"Rose," Lissa called from the living room where she sat with Mia, "there is a list on the counter for you and money in my wallet."

I found the pink designer wallet in Lissa's purse and pulled out about forty bucks. I doubted that I'd use all forty, but it was good to have a little extra then too little. I snatched the list up and skimmed it as I went out to my truck. When I saw how long it was, I spun around.

"Uhh, Liss? We don't eat Little Debbie cakes and since when do we drink root beer?"

"Since Lawson decided to make himself comfortable," Mia said grudgingly.

"Well Lawson can get his own food. I'm only getting what he need for the next little bit," I replied as I headed outside.

I went across the porch and down the front steps of the old farmhouse. My blue Chevrolet was sitting in the front yard. I missed driving that old thing. Sitting next to my truck, as if he knew that we were driving to town, Saint was ready to go, wagging his tail in anticipation.

"Come on, Boy!" I clapped my hands on my legs and Saint ran up to me. He put his front paws on my shirt and started to lick my face. "God I've missed you!" I exclaimed as I scratched his big, brown head. "Ready to go see Annelle?" He barked at me. "Thought so. Let's go!"

I pushed Saint off of my and raced him to the truck. I opened his door and he hopped into the passenger seat. Once I was in the driver's seat, we tore out of the driveway and into town.

We lived on the outskirts of Amarillo and it might as well be a different world compared to the downtown area. Everyone knew who was whom and called them out by name. It was small enough that if little Becky was stuck in the creek like she was last summer, I could pick her up, take her to my house and clean her up, and take her home without her mother getting mad.

Another good thing, I wasn't a big country star with a mysterious past. I was Rose Mazur. Everyone knew that Lissa, Mia, and I were in the music business, but they acted like we were in the church choir over at First Baptist of Amarillo. If you were to ask anyone, they would just point at us and smile sweetly. They'd say something about how proud of us they were and how they think that we are just the most precious things next to their grandkids.

I drove through this tiny town and pulled into the paring lot to WINSTON'S MARKET. Saint and I got out and trekked across the black asphalt. The shack of a store was the oldest thing here next to the church. The Wintson's had been here for years and were the only place that made sure that your food didn't spoil or your car was running smoothly.

Saint and I walked in and stood in the doorway. I hadn't been there since before I left on the tour, and seeing this tiny store made me comfortable and at home. The shelves lined up with everything from wheat bread to antifreeze for your car. The beer coolers in the back with the ice cream freezer right next to it against the back wall. The dirty linoleum floor told you if it was raining that day, how many different sets of boots were out in the fields, and just how many good Southern ladies were in their Sunday high heels. The only footprints that didn't belong to people were Saint's. He was the only dog allowed in the store. Mrs. Annelle Winston said that he could come in because he doesn't bark at the wind.

I grabbed a buggy at the door and made my way through the store picking up what Lissa and Mia wrote down on the mile long list. Saint had made himself comfortable y the check-out counter and was lounging on an old pillow that Mrs. Annelle had set out for him. He always sat there, alert and ready whenever we came in.

I had just gotten everything when I heard a crash from the back room. Saint was already at his feet and heading back there to check on what was going on. I parked my buggy and followed him to see Mrs. Annelle sitting in the ground with cans of peas and bags of flour next to her. Cans were rolling in every direction and a couple bags had busted and flour was everywhere. Saint looked at me like he had no idea what to do.

"Mrs. Annelle! Are you okay?" I asked. I reached down to help her to her feet.

"Yes dear I'm fine! Darn stool moved out from unde me and I landed on my B-hind harder than when Johnny Black did when he fell off his roof last spring!" Mrs. Annelle huffed as she dusted flour off of her apron. She looked down at her mess with a sad look on her face. "Better get this mess cleaned up, Saint before Mr. Winston gets in. My, he will be madder than a hornet in a glass jar if he sees this place," she sighed.

"I'll clean up back here, Mrs. Annelle," I offered. "I have a buggy out there waiting for check out. I'll clean if you do your thing and bag my stuff."

"That's a might fine idea, Miss. Rose," Mrs. Annelle smiled. She patted my arm, leaving a white, floured handprint on my sleeve before heading to the front.

I got down on the flour and started to pick up cans of peas. Saint went down the room and brought me back cans that had rolled all over the place. He made sure to be careful and didn't puncture the can of the paper wrapper that went around the can.

We had the cans cleaned and looked down at the flour. There were seven bags that had fallen and busted. I looked around for a broom when I heard Saint sneeze. I turned around to see my chocolate lab with a white nose and paws. He had stepped in and sniffed the flour.

"You silly dog," I laughed.

I turned around to get a broom when I slipped on a flour bag and landed on my back. Saint came over to my and started to poke me with his flour covered nose. I picked up a little and blew it into his face. He sneezed again and shook out his coat. More flour got on me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do I hear laughing in here?" Mrs. Annelle asked from the doorway. She had an amused smile on her face and her arms were crossed.

"Yes ma'am. Saint and I were just finishing up," I replied as I stood up.

I moved past Mrs. Annelle to get the broom from behind the counter when I heard a gasp. I spun around to see Tasha, Christian, Eddie, and Dimitri looked at me like I was a ghost. Then again when you have flour all in your hair and on any revealed skin I guess you could look like a ghost.

"Miss. Rosie! Did you get that broom yet? Saint's tracking it all over the place." Mrs. Annelle's voice snapped me out of my daze. I grabbed the old, wooden broom and plastic dustpan and ran to the back, trying to just get away from them.

Sure enough, when I went through the doorway, Saint was standing the middle of his own tracks. I shook my head and started to sweep while Mrs. Annelle took a wet rag and scrubbed Saint down. When I was done sweeping, I stepped outside through the back and shook my hair out. Mrs. Annelle gave me a new rag and I got the flour off my skin. My clothes where just going to have to wait until I got home.

"Thank you dear fro cleaning that up," Mrs. Annelle said when I was down with the rag.

"No problem. How much do I owe you?"

The old woman shook her head. "You cleaned up my mess, I took care of you. It's a fair deal."

I nodded and motioned for Saint to follow me. I made sure that my eyes stayed on him and then on our bags as we picked them up off the counter. I felt their eyes watching me, but no one said anything.

"Come on, Saint. Lissa might beat us with a switch if we don't get home soon. " He barked in response as we made our way outside. I was loading up our food into the truck when I heard footsteps approach me. I turned around to see Dimitri and Christian standing at the tailgate.

"How can I help you guys?" I asked. I made sure that my emotions were locked up nice and tight and that the only thing that they'd see in my face is a nice, small smile and blank, brown eyes.

"Rose," Christian started out slow, "I was just wanting to know if you, Liss, and Mia are okay." He looked so defeated when he said it. It was almost like he had given up on Lissa completely.

"We're fine, thanks for asking," I answered with a nod. Saint barked as if to agree with me.

"That's-that's good. I mean it would suck if you weren't, I guess." Christian scratched his neck uncomfortably.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. "Look, Christian, you and Lissa need to figure out what funk you guys are in. Same goes for Eddie and Mia. Things haven't really been smooth sailing around here when they haven't had you two to help them out. Trust me when I say that Lissa and you are meant to be together." I gave him the most genuine smile that I had in my arsenal. Christian smiled at me a little.

"Thanks Rose. The only issue is when will I see her again. It's not like she's going to jump in the car and drive up to Montana and hang out with me."

"You have a point there." I looked down at Saint as I thought. His big, black eyes looking up at me as if he was egging me on, but with what I will never know. "Okay, how bout this. You come to the ranch one day, you and Eddie. I'll get the address for you and you two can come over and talk. We have plenty of land and space that the four of you can talk out your issues without being overheard," I suggested. I usually wasn't one for advice like this, but since it was my old relationship that ruined Lissa and Mia's, I felt like I had to help them get back their happily ever after.

Christian nodded, "That sounds great, Rose."

I opened my truck door and grabbed the pen in the glove compartment that I kept there. I wrote my address on the back of the grocery list and handed it to him.

"As long as that Tasha lady doesn't come, I'm okay. I'm sorry, but she kinda freaks me out," I smiled while inside I was cringing. _She does a lot more than freak me out. She makes me sick that man stealin', little bitch._

Christian pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear. "Thank you so much for helping me get my life back."

I squeezed his body and whispered back, "Some one around here deserves a happy ending. I'm so sorry that my shitty love life ruined yours."

Christian pulled away with a sad smile and stepped back as I let Saint jump into his seat. I nodded to Christian and Dimitri before getting into my truck and pulling out of the parking lot.

**I am warning you as my reader now that tennis season has begun! that means little updating so i'm asking for you to be patient with me! -SagWarrior**


	13. Over you while in love with you

_Dimitri_

I watched Rose's beat up truck leave and turn to the left. She was so gentle and wise when it came to Christian and Lissa. She talked to that woman in the store so sweetly and even looked and talked to her dog like it was her best friend. It made me really want for her to look at me or smile at me with that much happiness. Like how it used to be.

Christian and I walked back into the store to find Tasha at the front counter and talking rather loudly to the old lady that Rose was talking to earlier.

"I just wanted to know if you understand that you let a _dog_ in this place. Do you understand just how inappropriate that is?" Tasha demanded.

"Saint wouldn't hurt a fly. That dog is the sweetest thing and I'm sorry that you feel the way that you do, Ma'am," the lady said simply.

"Saint? That's the animal's name? Who named it? The town preacher?" Tasha fumed.

"Miss Rose did after she came here. Saint was just a pup right out my window in a cardboard box when Miss Rose picked him up and took him home." The woman nodded and smiled at the memory.

"Miss Rose?" Tasha laughed. "That girl wouldn't know a saint if it came up and punched her in the nose." Christian's face turned grim. "I suggest that you keep all animals out of your establishment. This is just unprofessional."

The woman was getting angry and she wasn't backing down. I had to admire her courage as she walked around the counter and stood toe-to-toe with Tasha.

"No on asked for your opinion, Miss. This is my store and I have been running it for over fifty years without anyone saying a word. Now, I suggest that you take your opinionated, Northern self out of here before I have to kick you out myself."

Tasha's mouth fell to the floor. She had never been so insulted before by a human. She turned on her heel and immediately marched out of the store, leaving Eddie, Christian, and I looking after her. Christian turned to the woman.

"I am so sorry for my aunt's behavior. She is normally never like this. Please forgive her and her rudeness." Christian was begging and the woman could see it.

"Dear, it's alright. It takes more than a PMSing woman to make this tough old lady have a bad day." The woman smiled and patter Christian's shoulder. He looked relieved to have gotten the apology settled. "Now," the woman started, "what can I help you with?"

Twenty minutes later, Eddie, Christian, and I were heading back to the car with the things that we needed. Tasha was sitting in the passenger seat pouting. Her arms crossing firmly across her chest. I slid into the driver's seat and silently, we took off towards our hotel.

When I pulled into the parking lot, I signaled for Eddie and Christian to stay put. I looked over at Tasha who was still steaming from earlier.

"Christian told me that he wanted to go look around the area. Eddie agreed to come with us."

Tasha looked at me. "Fine. I'm going to the room. I'll be fine without a guardian. Have fun on your little scenic tour of hicktown," she snapped. She then got out of the car, slammed the door, and stalked into the hotel.

I backed out of the hotel parking lot and headed back to the tiny town that we had just come from. I tried to ignore the looks that I was getting from Eddie and Christian, but after about ten minutes, I couldn't take it. Without looked at them, I tried to explain my reasoning for this new adventure.

"Rose gave Christian her address and she wants you two to make up with Lissa and Mia."

"Then why are you going, Belikov?" Eddie asked.

"You need a driver." It was the only explanation that I could give without telling them that I needed to see Rose again.

"Hey," Christian said, "here's the address." I reached behind me and took the piece of paper from him and punched the address into the GSP while sitting at a stoplight. It told us to turn left and away we went.

The drive to Rose's house was silent. No one was daring to make the silence go away. I think it was because we were all to scared that this was all just a dream.

I pulled into the driveway of a ranch style property. The driveway was about a quarter of a mile long. Green pastures stretched in all directions. The farther we drove, the more came into view. A white Ford pickup with a large horse trailer attached to the back was parked outside of a huge, red barn and the doors were wide open. A ways away from the barn was a large, white farmhouse. A wrap around porch looked warm and inviting. A calico cat sat on top of the banister.

I pulled up to the house and we all filed out. I hung back while Christian and Eddie went up the stairs to the front door. Christian knocked. I could see his hand visibly shake as he raised it to the wooden door. Eddie was trying his hardest to stand still, but his knees had to be shaking under his jeans.

The door opened to reveal a startled looking Lissa. She looked at us as if we were the walking dead. Mia came up behind her and stared at Eddie. Something in her eyes told me that she still loved him and missed him.

"Christian," Lissa breathed. "What are you doing here?" She didn't sound mad, just startled to see him on her doorstep.

"That friend of yours, Rose Mazur, gave me your address. I need to talk to you." Christian's voice was strong and steady as he spoke to Lissa.

"Okay, we can go to the creek and talk," Lissa suggested. I could tell that she was still a little dazed about seeing Christian, but the fact that he was told by Rose where to find her and that he wanted to talk made her a little bit more alive and guarded.

She led him off the porch and back behind the house, leaving Mia and Eddie staring at each other. Mia reached for his hand and pulled him towards the porch swing by the door. She looked at him with a small smile.

"Let me guess, you wanted to talk to me too?"

"Yeah, I do," Eddie answered shyly.

"Well start talking," Mia said. She leaned against the back of the swing and waited for him to start.

Before he could start talking, I turned away and started to walk to length of the fence that made a boarder around the pasture. I ran my hand over the wood for God only knows how long. It had to be about half a mile at least. I stopped when I was out of view from the house and leaned my arms against the warm wood.

What if Rose doesn't want to talk to me? What would happen if she just didn't want to see me anymore? Had I hurt her that much that she can't even look at my face without remembering everything that I had done to her?

The questions flew around in my head like crazy. I thought that they would never stop. I hung my head as I remembered how I left Rose three years ago. I had told her that I didn't love, that I loved Tasha. God that was the biggest lie of all. It ate me up inside to say it.

I had moved away with Tasha. It was okay for awhile. I told Tasha that I wasn't there to be in a relationship and she was okay with that. At least she was for the first little bit. She ended up using compulsion once or twice to try to change my mind, but it didn't help anything.

When graduation came, we headed to Court to meet Christian, Lissa, and Rose. Only when we got there, we met heartbroken Eddie and Christian. We had looked for them for a while, but after a few months of nothing, we gave up. We had all come to the conclusion that they could take care of themselves if they were still out there. We couldn't think of anything bad happening to them.

So life went on. I left Tasha and got assigned to Christian and Eddie was assigned to Adrian Ivashkov. Poor guy. Tasha stayed at Court like the rest of us. Yes Christian stayed. It was the only place that any of us felt at home. There and in the arms of the women that we loved.

Now, I was so close to Rose that it was painful She was somewhere on this property, I could feel her. That connection that we had when we were together was still strong and it was telling me that I was in the right place. A bark confirmed my feeling. I looked up to see Saint, Rose's dog, chasing after a brilliant white horse.

I watched the two animals interact with each other for a while. I was smiling at the two of them. They looked happy and enjoying the summer heat. I would have stayed longer if I hadn't heard the faintest sound of guitar strings.

I pushed off the wood fence and followed the sound to the barn. I peered inside and let my eyes adjust to the dim lighting. I eased myself inside and looked around me. Four stalls lined the walls, two on the right, and two on the left. A black four-wheeler caked with mud was pulled up by the back door which was wide open. Hay covered the ground and a pitchfork and broom hung on the wall next to three nails with bridals and bites. Saddles were lines up to my right on wooden horses with the owners' names above them. _Dixie, Luna, _and _Elliot._

The guitar playing soon was paired with words and the words came from the one person that I wanted most in all of the world.

_Weather man said it's gonna snow_

_By now I should be used to the cold_

_Mid-February shouldn't be so scary_

_It was only December,_

_I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me_

I followed Rose's voice to a horse stall. I peaked around the corner and found her sitting with a notebook open in front of her while she sat in a pile of fresh hay. Her black guitar with the broken heart was across her lap.

_But you went away,_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you._

_They say I'll be okay. _

_But I'm not going to ever get over you._

I silently sat down on the other side of the stall's wall. My head leaned back against the rough wood. I made sure not to analyze the words until I had heard the song all the way through.

_Living alone, here in this place,_

_I think of you and I'm not afraid._

_Your favorite records make me feel better,_

_Cause you sing along with every song._

_I know you didn't mean to give them to me._

_But you went away,_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you._

_They say I'll be okay._

_But I'm not going to ever get over._

The more I listened, the more I noticed that her voice was breaking. I could imagine the tears streaking down her face. That was probably the reason that she was here alone. So no one would see her cry.

As I listened to her play, I heard the melody break.

"Damn it," Rose swore.

The break didn't last long though, she picked right back up and started to sing again.

_It really sinks in, you know_

_When I see it in stone_

_Cause you went away_

_How dare you? _

_I miss you._

_They say I'll be okay._

_But I'm not going to ever get over you. _

The playing stopped just as the singing did. I heard the guitar get set down and the notebook close. Rose was silent for a while before I heard her get to her feet and walk out of the stall. I watched her walk across the aisle and go to the black horse in the stall. How did I miss that there was a horse there?

"Hey Dix, how'd you like it?" Rose whispered to the horse. She gave a loving pat on the horses nose before turning around and freezing.

Our eyes locked onto each other. A million emotions ran through her eyes as she stared at me sitting on the barn floor. She was beautiful. Red eyes and ragged breathing included. She was perfect to me, and I hoped that she could see that.

"Dimitri," Rose whispered. She still hadn't moved a muscle. I stood up and brushed the hay off my jeans.

"Rose, I need to talk to you," I said. My voice wasn't as strong and steady as Christian's but he didn't love a woman who was a ticking time bomb. One wrong move and I'm screwed.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Rose asked, ignoring my statement.

I looked down a little. "Long enough to know that my hurting you is the inspiration for every song that you wrote."

Rose let out a strangled little chuckle. "Of course. The one time I let my guard down is the time that you see me with red eyes and playing." She fell against a small wall that was beside her horse. Her hands were shaking.

"Rose," I whispered as I slowly walked towards her. "Are you okay? Do I need to get Lissa? She and Christian are down by the creek and I can get her," I offered. If she was going to throw a tantrum, I bet Lissa could handle it better than I could right now.

Rose just shook her head. "No, I'm fine. What did you need to talk to me about?" She looked up at me and waited for me to continue talking.

"I just needed to explain what happened three years ago. I need to apologize for what I did to you, and I need to know that you understand the truth," I said. I was pleading with her to understand that this was important.

Rose's face turned hard and she stood up straight. She was getting defensive. "Why should I listen to you tell me about your fantastic love life? What made you think that you have the privileged to say that to me?"

"Rose, I just need to talk, can you give me that much? Just ten minutes and I'll get out of your way if you want me gone. Just let me explain. Please." I was about two seconds from falling on my knees and begging when Rose nodded.

"Rose, when I told you I was leaving, I lied. I told you the most horrific lie in all the world. I told you that I didn't love you and that I loved Tasha. I lied. I love you and I always have, always will." I took a few steps closer. Rose allowed it.

"I left with Tasha and we ended up not getting along. She tried to use compulsion on me to get me into a relationship, but I didn't allow it. After your graduation, we went to Court to meet up with Christian, Lissa, and you. When we got there, you and Lissa were no where to be found."

"We left. We didn't want to be found," Rose said. It wasn't a yell, but it was too soft to be normal conversation.

"We looked for you. We looked all over to find you, but when we didn't, we went back to Court. I left Tasha as her guardian and became Christian's. Eddie was assigned to Adrian." This fact got a small smile from Rose.

"Poor Eddie. It sucks having to deal with the smoking and drinking."

I nodded but realized that Rose wasn't watching me anymore. Her eyes were on her horse as she listened to my side of the story.

"Rose," I whispered. I stepped up to her and put a finger under her chin, turning her face to see mine. "I am so sorry for my lying and stupidity. I have loved since the day I met you and everyday after. Please forgive me."

Rose's eyes bore into mine and shone with fresh tears that didn't spill over. She didn't answer for what felt like ages. It was painful. Finally, she nodded her head.

"Dimitri, I love you. I really do, but don't you ever lie to me again Dimitri Belikov. I can't be away from you and hate you like that again. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

She then reached up and kissed me. My skin burned from where her lips touched mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine wound around her waist were they belonged. Her tears were hot against my face as they fell from her closed eyes. I squeezed her body to me before letting her go.

"Rose, I can't live without you. You are my life and I couldn't leave you again if I tried." I whipped her tears away with my thumb. I ran my hands through her hair again. Everything felt right in the world.


	14. Horses and Phone Calls

_Rose_

Watching Dimitri on a horse is the funniest damn thing I've ever seen! For a man who loves country music and reads western novels, you'd think he'd be able to ride a horse easily. I guess life has a way to be ironic.

I sat on the wooden fence that outlined the pasture while Dimitri sat awkwardly on Dixie. I had to grip the wood a bit too hard to keep myself from falling off when I laughed. Dixie wasn't used to someone besides me on her. It was comical.

"Rose, how do you make it stop?" Dimitri called.

I hopped up from my spot and went over to Dix who was just walking at a fast pace. It wasn't even a canter. Baby.

I reached out and grabbed the end of Dixie's reigns and pulled down a little. Dixie looked at me and stopped completely. I nodded and rubbed her nose as Dimitri climbed down off my mare.

"She isn't creeped out by you," he said.

"Nope. She isn't. Saint isn't either. That dog would go to the ends of the earth with me if I clipped my hands and talked to him with enthusiasm," I laughed. I looked up at him and smiled a little. The kiss that we shared in the barn was still fresh in my mind.

"Are you done riding her?" I asked.

Dimitri nodded. "Horseback riding is a lot harder than it looks," he chuckled.

"It's easy once you get up there more often." I swung myself up and into the saddle.

I winked at Dimitri as I snapped the reigns and we took off to the end of the fence. I nudged Dixie's flanks a little to get her to speed up as we got closer to the bend. I turned her head so that we moved around an old barrel and ran until we got back to Dimitri. He was watching us with amazement and wonder in his eyes.

"See? Easy as pie," I said sliding off my horse.

"You've been riding long than I have, Showoff," Dimitri pointed out.

I shrugged my shoulders and led Dix back to her stable. Dimitri followed us and sat down on an old bar stool that Mia and brought in from the house. I took the bridal and bit off and hung them up in the tack. I was unhooking her saddle when Dimitri spoke.

"Rose, why did you lie to me back at the concert?"

I froze for a moment. This question was the last one that I expected to hear. I finished taking the saddle off and put it on the wooden horse where it belonged before answering.

"I didn't want to be found. I thought that if I hid myself with a different last name and a story that Rose Hathaway died, people would leave me alone. It had worked for a bunch of people, but obviously not you. You seemed to see right through it." I stared at the hay under my converse as I spoke. I didn't want to see his face. It would hurt too much.

"Rose," his voice was a soft whisper, "was it because I hurt you too badly. Was your leaving because of me?"

I nodded. "It was. I thought that if you really didn't love me and we met up again, it would probably be at Court. I couldn't have that happening. I told Lissa and Mia what had happened with the fight and everything. When they didn't get support from Eddie or Christian, we high-tailed it out of Pennsylvania as fast as possible. Lissa didn't care that she was giving up the power of being a princess. She was just wanting to get away from Christian." I took a deep breath. I felt my eyes prick from tears that wanted to form.

Dimitri got up from his stool and walked over to me. He placed a hand on my check and I leaned into it. God I missed the feel of his hands on me.

"Rose, I love you and I swear to never hurt you again. I'm so sorry that I ruined your chances of becoming Lissa's official guardian."

I smiled. "I am her guardian. I don't need a piece of paper saying that I am or not. But…it would be nice to have another guardian or two here to help out?" I knew what I was asking, and if what Dimitri was saying was true, then I had no reason to fear the outcome.

I was right. His eyes widened as my question hidden in my words came into his view. His eyes shone.

"Are you asking me to stay?" It came out as a whisper. A soft, husky whisper that made my knees shake.

"Yes I am. If Eddie and Christian end up staying with Lissa and Mia, you might as well also. I mean, I know that Eddie is Adrian's guardian and you are Christian's, but it's just a thought." My words came out hurried and jumbled. I was rambling.

"I would love that," Dimitri smiled.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I swear that if he didn't have a hand behind me, I would have fallen flat on my back. I was enjoying the kiss way too much because when we heard a throat clear, I scowled at the person. Or rather, people. Lissa was standing hand in hand with Christian and Mia was under Eddie's arms. All of them smiling like they won the Amarillo Lottery.

"Rose Mazur, are you kissing Guardian Belikov?" Lissa said with a sly grin.

"Yes I am Nosy Parker. And the name isn't Rose Mazur. It's Rosemarie Hathaway," I said confidently.

Dimitri's arms tightened around my body as I said my old name. I felt my old feelings and emotions come back and settle into their rightful place. It was as if nothing ever happened.

"Hey Rosie," Christian said. "Now that you and Belikov have made up, do you think that we can eat? I'm starved."

"Of course we can, Chrissie," I teased.

Eddie rolled his eyes and Mia gave me an exasperated look. Lissa just shook her head. "Just like old times. You two better not start your bickering so fast," Lissa snorted.

With that, we all walked into the house. Lissa and Christian cooked side by side like they used to at the Academy when they wanted something different than cafeteria food. Mia and Eddie sat in the window seat with a glass of red wine in Mia's hand. Dimitri sat at the table with me in his lap, my arms looped around his neck. We talked and laughed about things from the old days. The conversation spilled over into dinner, which ended up being a huge laughing fest. It felt great to be able to laugh with the gang again.

We had finished dinner and were sitting in the living room around eight. Mia and Eddie took up the couch. Eddie lying with his head in Mia's lap. Lissa and Christian sat comfortably on the love seat and Dimitri and I were lying on the floor. My head on his chest so that we made a cross on the wood floor. Christian was just telling us about when I made fun of him during our field experience when the phone rang. I jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Rose? Hey, it's Shelby Thomas. Is a Dimitri Belikov there?" Shelby owned the Hilton hotel right outside of town and everyone here knew her has the town gossip.

"Yeah he is, hold on." I put my hand over the mouthpiece and waved for Dimitri to come over. He took it from my hands and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello? Belikov?"

I didn't want to stand under his feet while he talked so I went back to the floor.

"How was that Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Snooty Shelby. She needed Dimitri for something." I shrugged and fell against the floor.

"I wonder what that's about," Mia mumbled.

We sat silently. I could hear Dimitri talk and every once in a while, he'd get defensive. I didn't hear words, but the rising and falling of his voice told me that it wasn't good. Lissa and I exchanged a worried glance before Christian pulled her attention away from me. Eddie was chatting comfortably with Mia over on the couch. I just rolled onto my stomach and drew circles into the carpet, waiting for Dimitri to come back to me.

**So i forgot to mention that i don't own that last song by Miranda Lambert. It slipped my mind as i was uploading lol. As for the Rose Mazur/Hathaway thing, i just decided that there was no point in her keeping up the lie since D was already at her house. I like the guy and don't want him to suffer too much. -SagWarrior**


	15. Bad news, great love, and bad feelings

_Dimitri_

"Hello? Belikov," I said into the mouthpiece. I was so happy that I had Rose back in my arms that when the woman on the other line spoke, reality set back in.

"Dimitri. Where have you been? What's taking so damn long?" Tasha demanded.

I looked at the clock on the stove. 11:45. I had been at Rose's since three in the afternoon. I hadn't realized that it had been that long since I was at the hotel.

"I'm at a friend's house. We are just catching up. Christian and Eddie are here as well," I explained.

"Does this friend just happen to be Rosemarie Hathaway?" Tasha sneered.

Tasha's tone of voice was starting to get on my nerves. "So what if it is? You don't need to know everything that I do, Tasha."

"I do if it concerns my guardian!" she screeched.

"I am not your guardian anymore!" I heard my voice rising and tried to keep it under control. "I'm Christian's and you said that you were okay with that. That means that you are on your own."

"Christian is my nephew and would share you if I asked," Tasha snapped.

"I am not some inanimate object that can used like a toy!" I barked.

"That doesn't matter," Tasha said dismissively. "I want you three back at this hotel now or I'm going to make your life a living hell, Dimitri Belikov."

"I'm making my own decisions. You have no power over anyone of us. We'll see you when we see you again." With that, I hung up, slamming the phone down into the cradle a little harder than necessary.

I leaned my elbows against the counter top and took a deep breath. Tasha wanted me back, which meant leaving Rose. I just got her back. I couldn't loss her again, not after what happened with the kiss in the barn.

I slowly stood up straight and walked into the living room. Rose was lying on her stomach tracing random designs into the carpet. I sat down beside her and started to write her name on her back. Only, instead of Rose Hathaway, my fingers traced _Rosemarie Belikova_. I don't think that she knew what I was writing, just that my hand was on her skin.

"Hey, Belikov," Eddie called me out, "you okay?"

I nodded, and then shrugged. "I don't really know to be honest."

Rose stopped doodling and looked up at me. "What do you mean?"

"Tasha called. She wants Eddie, Christian, and I to go back to the hotel, and I think for good. She pretty much flat out demanded that we return to her."

Rose's face hardened and turned into a look that I knew all too well from fighting with her. She was pissed off, and by the looks of it, everyone else was as well.

"No." Lissa said sternly. "You guys are staying right here. You aren't going back to the hotel, not tonight."

"Liss," Christian spoke softly, "she's my aunt. Do you expect me to just leave her in a strange town all alone?"

Lissa looked at him like he was nuts. Her eyes flashed. "Are you saying that she can't handle her own? Christian, she's trying to keep you away from me. And Eddie away from Mia, and Dimitri away from Rose. Rose went to hell and back when he left her the first time. It was because of your aunt that things happened the way that they did. Do you really want to go back to a woman like that?"

Christian looked at Lissa. A war was raging inside his head and heart. He loved his aunt, she was the only family left. But he loved Lissa and, if my memory serves me right, he'd love to marry her and make a family with her. How could he choose? Then again, it seemed like an easy answer to me. I'd leave my aunt for Rose any day.

To prove my point to myself, I reached down and pulled Rose to my chest. She sat in my lap with her head under my chin. She was watching the drama unravel before us like everyone else was.

Finally, Christian spoke. "No. I'm not going back to Tasha. She is my only family, but she's not you. I made the wrong choice before and it cost me three years with the most amazing girl in the world. I won't screw that up again." Then he leaned down and kissed Lissa with all the power that he could muster.

Eddie leaned over to Mia and held her to his chest. "I'm not letting you go either, Missy."

Rose snuggled deeper into my chest, as if she could force her body to become my own. My fingers went through her hair in a calm, soothing motion. She seemed to take comfort in that small, soft touch.

Suddenly, she looked up and I caught a mischievous little look in her eyes. She whispered into my ear. "I have one request if you're going to stay. Sleep with me."

She pulled back and smirked at the look on my face. It turned from scandalized to love and playful as she stood up and reached for my hand. Mia and Eddie had already gotten the idea first and tore off to a room down the hall. Lissa and Christian were too busy cuddling on the couch to notice that in a matter of minutes, they would be the only ones down here.

Rose led me to a room on the second floor. I didn't bother looking around her room because as soon as she shut the door, I grabbed her face and crushed my lips to mine. I wasn't wasting a moment alone with her. Not after so many lonely nights.

_Rose_

Dimitri's lips molded to mine perfectly. My head spun as our kiss deepened and became more passionate. My tongue traced the outline of his bottom lip as he clutched me to him. My hands ran down his body and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt. In a matter of seconds, it was gone and on the floor.

I lost myself in another deep kiss and soon found myself on my bed with Dimitri hovering over me. He looked into my eyes with so much love and adoration that I wanted to melt. I reached up and ran my hands over his bare chest.

"I love you," I whispered.

Without hesitation, Dimitri kissed me one more quick time before smiling at me. "I love you too, Roza. Always have, always will."

And with those few words, we dove into love headfirst, no attempt at resurfacing. I was at peace and perfect happiness for the first time in over three years.

Around two in the morning, I felt myself finally drift to sleep. Dimitri had fallen asleep about an hour ago while whispering sweet, Russian words to me. It was almost a lullaby when he spoke.

I felt hid right arm under my head and his left over my bare waist. His breath was cool in my hair and down my neck. My fingers drew _R & D_ over and over on his forearm by my head. My life seemed perfect. At least for the moment.

I had just fallen asleep when I heard a noise from downstairs. I looked at my clock on the nightstand. 2:45 AM. What the hell?

I slid out of bed and pulled on my underwear, bra, a pair of cotton shorts, and a tank top. I opened my door silently, not wanting to wake up Dimitri. I left it slightly open just in case the sound of the doorknob woke him up. I crept down the stairs to see Mia's door shut. Not Mia and Lissa's room was upstairs. I would have heard her move through the bond. She wasn't even awake.

I turned into the living room and found nothing out of the ordinary. I checked the dining room and office area to find nothing wrong in those rooms either. When I turned into the kitchen, I found something odd. It felt like I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I looked around until I found what had made me so on edge. The back door was open.

I silently stepped outside and looked around. Something wasn't right about this. Something told me to go to the barn. So I followed my instincts and found the barn door open as well. By now, I was getting really suspicious and was on the verge of an anxiety attack because nothing had happened yet.

I went into the barn and turned on the lights that hung from the rafters. I checked the horses and found that they were just fine. Nothing seemed out of place or missing. Only the weird feeling that I couldn't shake was the only thing wrong that I could detect. I walked around outside of the barn and shut the door behind me. I headed back to the house when I saw someone standing in between me and the back door.

"Hello Rose."

I froze and saw Tasha standing right in front of me.

**So whatcha think?**


	16. Strigoi and Love

"Natasha," I spat. My body instantly prepared itself for the fight that was sure to come. "Get off my property."

She smiled and looked around like a new homeowner looking at her new house. "No. I think I like it here. I think I'll stay."

"The hell you will!" I growled. I'd had enough of this bitch to last me a lifetime and follow me into the afterlife.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way Rose." Tasha looked a little sympathetic. Faker. She clasped her hands behind her back and dug her sneaker toe into the dirt. "I was really hoping that you wouldn't make me do this, but it's obvious that you're going to put up a fight against me. This would upset so many people."

I watched her carefully. I had no idea what she was planning, but the look on her face told me that it wasn't good. Tasha raised her right hand above her head and shot a fireball into the air. It exploded and went out in a shower of smoke and sparks. I waited for something to happen as the embers drifted to the ground.

Suddenly, out of now where, nausea slammed into me so hard that the wind was knocked out of me. I looked around and found myself staring into the eyes of three male Strigoi. I was in deep shit.

_Dimitri_

I felt my body wake up a little. I rolled over and met warm mattress. Wait. Warm? Rose!

I jumped up and noticed that I was alone in her bedroom. My clothes in a heap on the floor next to the jeans and flour dusted t-shirt of Rose's. I scanned the room and found no Rose.

I threw my clothes on as fast as I could and grabbed my stake on the way out of the door. Something didn't feel right and for some ungodly reason, I knew Rose had something to do with it.

I flew down the stairs and into the living room. No one. The dining room was just as empty. When I searched the kitchen, I found something that made my heart skip a beat. The door was wide open.

I ran into the room that Mia led Eddie into and rapped on the door. I heard shuffling but it wasn't fast enough for me. I knocked again a little harder. I heard a deep mumble and a crash. The next thing I saw, Eddie was rubbing his shoulder and looking around to see who woke him up. When he saw my face, he instantly went into guardian mode.

"I'll be right there," he said. He turned around and grabbed his plaid button up that he had on earlier and his stake. He shoved his feet into his shoes and closed the door behind him.

I led him to the kitchen and pointed to the door that was open. He nodded and we both crept outside. I let my eyes adjust to the dim lighting before seeing someone standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Three huge guys were in front of her, advancing on someone else. _Please don't let that be Rose!_

"Rosemarie, you have taken the man I want for the last time. I told you I was sorry for having to resort to Strigoi, but you left me no choice." Tasha sneered. My hand gripped my stake harder and my jaw clenched. Eddie grew tense as he heard Rose's name.

I nodded to him and was about to go outside when I saw Rose lash out at one of the Strigoi. She was in full fighter mode and the only mistake in her technique was that she didn't have her stake.

_Rose_

I jumped at the smallest Strigoi first. I landed a good punch to his jaw, but it wasn't enough. I reached for my stake, but panicked when I realized that my stake was M.I.A._ Damn it_!

I moved on to the next best thing. I kicked my leg out but missed. The Strigoi was too fast for me to land a good shot. It also gave him an opening to hit me. He threw his hand forward and backhanded me across the face. I felt myself loss balance and fall to the ground. That was going to bruise.

I jumped up to my feet and was face to face with the biggest Strigoi out of the three of them. I swung but I ducked just in time. He reached for me again but I spun out of the way. At least I thought I was out of the way until I hit the stone figure of the third Strigoi.

He steadied me at arms length and smiled. I could have sworn that he was thinking of some pretty sketchy stuff. I pulled my hand back and punched him under the eye. It did nothing but piss him off. Next thing I knew, I felt a cold, dead, strong hand make contact with my face.

I fell to the ground and stayed there for a moment. My forehead had hit a pretty big rock and it felt like the rock had split my head wide open. Above me, I heard the Strigoi, all three of them, snicker and talk in a language that I didn't recognize. I felt one of them grab my hair and jerk upward. I let out a scream as I was forced to my feet.

"My, my, my Rose. You're bleeding. That's too bad," Tasha taunted from her spot by the door. I couldn't see her but if I did, she was so dead.

"I want the first taste," growled the Strigoi that held my hair. He yanked my hair hard enough that my neck snapped back, exposing my throat.

He leaned down, fangs out and ready. I felt his breath on my skin. I closed my eyes. I couldn't do anything because my brain wasn't working right. My head was hurting so bad that it wouldn't make my limbs move to beat the shit out of these guys. I braced myself against the agony of being bitten when an outside force slammed into the Strigoi with my hair. I fell to the ground and felt my body slip into darkness.

_Dimitri_

Seeing Rose in the middle of the Strigoi, blood gushing from her forehead and bottom lip made my blood boil. Without warning, I propelled my body out of the house and past Tasha. I slammed into the big Strigoi that held Rose's hair and tackled him to the ground. Behind me, Eddie was taking on a Strigoi of his own.

I punched my opponent and wrestled with him until I found my opening. I shoved y stake through his heart and immediately pulled it out. Eddie was finishing his Strigoi off which left one more. Eddie charged him and I let him. I had Rose to tend to.

I ran to her side and picked her up off the ground. She was out cold. There were no bite marks on her neck and that made me feel a little better about the situation. I started to run towards the kitchen door with her in my arms when a wall of fire shot up from the ground. I jumped back a foot or two and saw Tasha looking rather pissed.

"Dimitri, told you that things were going to turn ugly. You should have come back to me instead of going to that little whore!" Tasha sneered, pointing at Rose in my arms.

"I told you that I made my choice. I love her and there is nothing that can change that," I declared over the roar of the fire.

"How can you love her? You love me! You've always loved me! It should be me in your arms, not her! She's nothing but a child!" she screamed.

"She's ten times the woman that you will ever be, Natasha!" I rarely called her by her real name, and now was one of those times.

"Take that back." Tasha was going dark. Her eyes turned an unnatural shade of blue and the flames climbed higher into the sky.

"No!" I shouted. "Rose is the love f my life and there is no way in hell that you are going to take that from me!"

Tasha looked at me like I had punched her in the face. She then turned her look of shock and sadness into one that was full of anger and fury. The flames grew higher and hotter. Her hands started to move, and tongues of fire started to lash out at me. I almost dropped Rose as fire almost burned my arm that supported her back.

I looked around to try to find an escape, but came up empty. Tasha had made a ring around us and it looked like there was no escape for us. At least not one that resulted in us being alive.

Eddie was trying to help us, but Tasha had guarded herself with living flames as well. There seemed to be nothing to do. That is, until the flames were forced down to my knees. I looked up and saw a very pissed off Christian focusing on the ring of fire that surrounded Rose and I.

"Dimitri!" Eddie shouted. He had his arms out for Rose.

I passed her to him and he took her to the house. I leapt over the dull flames just in time for Christian to let them go. I charged at Tasha but Christian beat me to her. He tackled her and pinned her down.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" he roared. He was shaking a little from the rage that he had inside him.

"Getting rid of the thing that has messed up everyone's lives!" Tasha screamed.

"She's only messed up yours. She's made mine a hell of a lot better and I bet you dollars to donuts that everyone else thinks so." Christian said. His voice made him sound so sure of himself that even facing his murderous aunt, he was fighting for what was right. "It's also no reason to try to kill people."

"It had to be done! If not, everything would be ruined!" Tasha snapped. She was still angry.

"No, Tasha," Christian said in a low growl. "You ruined everything."

With that, he got up and stormed into the house. Eddie and I closed in on Tasha. We weren't going to let her go so easily. We had a better reason to guard her when a frazzled Mia poked her head outside.

"Dimitri."

I shot a death glare to Tasha before hurrying over to where Mia stood on the doorway.

"I called the guardians that are stationed in Albuquerque. They are on their way and should be here in about twenty minutes to pick up Tasha. They are going to take her to Court and all that," she informed me in a low whisper.

I nodded. I was too pissed off about what Tasha had done to speak. I didn't want to take my anger out on Mia. Mia seemed to understand because she drew me into a sisterly hug.

"She's okay," she said into my ear. "Lissa is stitching her head and nothing else was hurt. She's just going to be a bit bitchy when she wakes up with a migraine."

I smiled a little at the thought of Rose waking up, but something confused me.

"Why doesn't Lissa just heal her?"

Mia looked at me with serious eyes. "Rose kind of forbidden Lissa from healing her. Spirit has been a little sketchy lately and Rose doesn't want Lissa to take any risks."

It made sense. I nodded again. Rose always could tell when Lissa was reaching her max. This was just to help. I just hoped that Christian knew so that he didn't push her too far.

I was about to thank Mia again when a chopped came down from the sky. It landed about fifty feet away from everyone. Six guardians filed out and Eddie immediately took over for me. He pointed out Tasha and gave his statement about what had happened. Everyone else did the same in the house while I showed the alchemist the three Strigoi bodies. The guardians left about three hours later with Tasha in flex cuffs.

I stayed outside while Eddie went back into the house. I went down to the wooden fence and leaned against it like I had the day before. The sun was rising and turning the sky a bright pink and orange colour. It was amazing.

"Pretty isn't it?"

I turned my head to see Rose standing behind me. Her shorts and tank top were traded for jeans and a navy button up, the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was braided to the left side to stay out of the way of the square piece of white gauze that was tapped over her stitches above her right eye.

I couldn't help myself. I reached out and pulled her body to mine. My face was buried into her neck. I was clinging to her for dear life.

"Don't you dare do that to me again," I said. My voice sounded desperate and pleading. I pulled back a little, my hands on the tops of her arms. "What happened? Why didn't you have your stake? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Rose looked down at the bottom rung on the fence. She wasn't happy about how things went down and I started chastising myself for yelling at her. She knew what she did wrong and I didn't need to be pointing it out. I just couldn't bare to loss her again.

_Rose_

I took a deep breath. My eyes never left the wood of the fence. I couldn't look at Dimitri and explain my carelessness at the same time. It would be my undoing.

"I couldn't sleep. I guess I was too wired of something, but I couldn't fall asleep." I jammed my hands into my jean pockets and continued all the way until I spotted Tasha. I never once looked up to meet Dimitri's eyes. His hands had fallen from my arms halfway through my story.

When I finished, heavy silence fell over us. I waited about ten minutes for him to speak, but he never did. I was starting to get mad. He might as well be screaming at me and telling me that I was impulsive and childish.

I finally couldn't take it anymore. I turned towards Dimitri and sighed. "Look." I ta came out harsh and cold. "I screwed up. I'm sorry. I should have gotten you or Eddie to back me up. I should have had my stake and remembered my training better. I let my guard down and I got my ass handed to me on a silver platter. I was lucky that none of the Moroi were there." I turned on my heel and stormed towards the barn. I didn't want to be around people.

I hadn't walked ten feet before I felt Dimitri's hand around my wrist. He spun me around and crushed my lips under his. I had no time to fight it.

"I love you," he growled. He kissed me over and over, each more passionate that the last. He finally pulled back long enough to look me in the eyes. "Don't you ever forget that. Please don't take yourself away from me. I just got you back. I can't loss you."

My only answer was to kiss him. I threw myself into it as much as possible. He responded and cradled the back of my neck to help support me. His other hand wound around my waist. This was pure bliss.


	17. Amen i'm not a shy little thing

A month has passed since the Tasha murder incident and things were going great. The guys had moved into the house about a week after the arrest. Eddie called Hans and Adrian and had a transfer made so that he was Mia's guardian and even her fiancé. Christian automatically got Dimitri as a guardian after the arrest.

Things had settled into a calm and normal style. Dimitri helped me with the horses, Eddie went to town with Mia, and those two were inseparable. Lissa and Christian were constantly in the house doing God only knows what when they weren't cooking for us. The guys were also our audience when it came to trying out new songs.

We were sitting around in the living room testing out our brand new song. Lissa and her guitar were sitting on the couch with Christian next to her. Mia was sitting on Eddie's lap next to Lissa. Dimitri and I were leaning against the loveseat while sitting on the floor. My notebook with the new song sat against my knees that were pulled up to my chest.

"Hey can we go over the first line again? I can't get that sound that I want," Lissa sighed exasperated. She had been trying out new tunes all afternoon and she was coming up dry.

"Sure, Mia, wanna give it a go?" I asked. I held out the notebook for her to sing. She and I had been switching out singing all day.

"Why not." She snatched the book out of my hand and waited for Liss to start playing.

_I heard from a friend of a friend of a friends that_

_You finally got rid of that girlfriend_

_You finally came out of that love coma boy_

_I've heard Mary Jane at the powder-puff beauty shop_

_Sayin' that blonde in her tube top_

_She left our Jimmy for a boy in Illinios_

_Someone give me an amen,_

_Someone give me an amen_

Mia stopped and nodded to Lissa. She had finally found a tune that she liked because she was smiling which only caused Christian to start smiling. Mia clapped and I cheered and screamed "yay!" Eddie and Dimitri laughed at us. This was the first time that they had to sit through a practice session and they were enjoying it at our expense.

"Thank God! We finally have a tune! Now let's finish this song!" Mia begged. Eddie chuckled at her childish tone and rubbed her arms.

"Hold it! Am I playing or singing or both?" I asked. I usually made my own choice about playing and singing, but I wanted to know which to do in this song.

"Both!" Lissa and Mia said together. I laughed at their insistence.

I ran upstairs for my guitar from my room. When I got back downstairs, I sat back next to Dimitri and started to play what Lissa was playing earlier. She joined me and I started to sing along.

_I heard from a friend of a friend of a friends that_

_You finally got rid of that girlfriend_

_You finally came out of that love coma boy_

_I've heard Mary Jane at the powder-puff beauty shop_

_Sayin' that blonde in her tube top_

_She left our Jimmy for a boy in Illinois_

_Someone give me an amen,_

_Someone give me an amen_

_Can I get a thank God, Hallelujah_

_You finally saw what she was doing to ya_

_Your mama called it and she was right_

_Glad to see you saw the light_

_Whole town nearly hooped and hollered_

_She drove away nobody stopped her_

_Na na na na na na, I'll say it again._

_Someone give me an amen._

_Yeah right, like I really coulda said something_

_You wouldn't heard it if the train was coming_

_Had your head so high in the clouds_

_Oh I, I had a really good reason_

_For hiding my feelings but now I can finally spit it out_

_Someone give me an amen._

_Someone give me an amen._

_Can I get a thank God, Hallelujah_

_You finally saw what she was doing to ya_

_Your mama called it and she was right_

_Glad to see you saw the light_

_Whole town nearly hooped and hollered_

_She drove away nobody stopped her_

_Na na na na na na, I'll say it again._

_Someone give me an amen._

_I'm standing right here in front of you_

_I think I love you too_

_Can I get a thank God, Hallelujah_

_Baby do you believe it, do you?_

_Your mama called that she was right_

_Glad to see you saw the light_

_Whole town nearly hooped and hollered_

_The preacher's son and the farmer's daughter._

_Na na na na na na, I'll say it again._

_Someone give me an amen._

_Someone give me an amen._

_Na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na_

The music and my voice drifted off. I felt Dimitri's eyes on me while I kept my eyes on the smooth, polish wood of the guitar in my lap. The song turned out better than I thought, and my thoughts were shared by Christian and Eddie who were clapping at our performance.

"That was great!" Christian praised as he hugged Lissa.

"Good. I worked on that song for about a week!" I said dramatically. I leaned my head on Dimitri's shoulder and felt him bend down and press his lips to my hair. God I loved those lips.

"Rose, you take forever to write a song," Eddie laughed.

"Have you seen Mia write one? It takes her a life time!" Lissa laughed.

"Only because I don't have a lot of inspiration! Rose's songs are all good because of her life! Mine suck! That Jolene song was a lucky shot!" Mia defended herself.

"Didn't I write Jolene?" Lissa asked.

"Yep," I said popping the p.

"You just got shot down, Mia," Christian snickered.

Mia huffed and fell against Eddie who promptly wrapped his arms around her. She looked content in his arms.

Christian spoke up, looking at Lissa. "We got about two hours before we gotta go. That is, if you want to go." His eyes sparkled and I could see the mischief that lied there.

Lissa smiled brightly before she grabbed her guitar and bounded up the stairs. Christian followed her and away they went.

"Looks like we better get ready too," Eddie said looking at Mia lovingly. He and Dimitri were chaperoning the Moroi downtown. I was staying behind and working with our record label to help promote our new album.

Eddie sat up which in turn led to Mia landing on her butt. Dimitri snickered and I smiled, my head still on his shoulder. After Eddie helped Mia and they went to their room, Dimitri shifted under me. I sat up and looked at him as he stood up.

"I probably should go get ready as well. Are you sure that you can't come?" I reached up for his hands and he pulled me to my feet.

"Nah. Patrick gets pissy when I don't do things on time and I was supposed to talk to this guy last week," I sighed. I grabbed my guitar by its neck and started to move towards the stairs. Dimitri followed me up to our room.

Dimitri went to take a shower. He had finally mastered the art of sleeping in and so now, at noon human time, he was just now showering for the day. I was so proud!

I sat on my bed and dialed the record dealer's number. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Ah Rose! How nice it is to hear from you. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Mr. Brody, I was wondering how many more songs we need on the album before we can release it? We just came up with a new one over the week and I can feel that beginnings of a new one right now," I said.

"That's all up to you. You know that we only require ten songs minimum so if you want to go over than that's your business," Mr. Brody said calmly.

"Awesome! Next question, the cover art. When do we need to come in to take care of that?" I asked while I fiddled with the strings on my guitar.

"We can get that done in maybe three weeks? I have an opening then and we can use the same guy that did the photos for the first album," Brody answered.

"Okay cool. I think that's all I have for right now, Patrick has a lot more questions but that's all business and financial stuff. Not my forte," I laughed. "Thanks for your help Mr. Brody."

"Anytime Rose. I'll give Patrick a call tonight. Have a good day." With that, he hung up.

I put my guitar on the ground and I fell onto my face on the bed. Dimitri's pillow was under my face and I breathed in the scent: coffee, leather, and Old Spice. It was amazing. I stayed like that until I heard the bedroom door open again and felt a new weight on the bed.

"Rosie." I swear if it wasn't Dimitri I would have killed him. "Hey, you have work to do so no sleeping."

"I called Brody already. It's Patrick's job now." I mumbled into the pillow. I felt Dimitr's hands rest on my back.

"Than you have other things to do for the _Tarnished Angels_. You can't crash all day," Dimitri pointed out.

I propped myself on my elbows and looked over at him. "It won't take long but I need to ride Dix. She hasn't been out for a whorl in a while."

"That's good. You always feel better after a good ride. Maybe you should race her. I could get permission from Lissa to ride her horse," he suggested.

"Maybe, I don't know." I sat up and started to head towards the door. I paused in the doorway. "I'm hopping in the shower so don't miss me too much." I winked at him and headed down the hall.

After I stepped out of the shower, I changed into a pair of jeans and a baseball styled shirt that had _Hathaway_ on the back in bold, black letters. I tied my hair up into a messy bun and went downstairs for food.

I found Dimitri and Eddie in the kitchen sitting around the bar. Both of them had a mug of coffee in front of them and their jackets on. It was October and it was getting a little nippy outside, especially at night. I wrapped my arms around Dimitri's neck and kissed his check.

"Hey," Eddie said sounding offended. "Don't I get any love?"

I lightly punched his arm. "Mia might get offended. You're are promised man now."

"So I get all the loving that I want because I'm not a promised man?' Dimitri asked teasingly. A finger was twirling a loss curl by my ear.

"No. You are an unpromised man. That just makes you available," I smiled my man-eater smile.

Dimitri chuckled behind me as I went to the fridge for a bottle of water. Eddie mumbled something but I ignored it. Christian and the girls came into the kitchen with their jackets and bags all ready to go. Lissa looked at my slightly messy state and shook her head.

"Sure you don't want to go? We can wait for you to change into something decent."

"I'm good Liss and I am decent. Not all of us like looking like a Barbie," I shot back.

"Well we'll be back sometime later," Mia said pulling Eddie up from his seat. "We'll call you if the plans change."

I walked with Dimitri to the front door. Everyone piled into Mia's Jeep while Dimitri gave me a quick kiss before pulling out of the driveway. I waved at them and whistled for Saint. He trotted into the house and followed me into the living room.

I called our Brody again to double check on performance dates, new singles, and photo shoots. I called Patrick and talked for two hours about advertisement and merchandising. Saint lied on my feet and kept them warm the entire time I was on the phone.

When I was done with all my business on the phone, I threw the phone on the couch and looked down at my dog. I scratched behind his ears and smiled at him. He put his head in my hand as if to tell me that he was sorry that I had to work myself into a nap because of this band.

I got up from the couch and grabbed my notebook, a pen, and my guitar. I went out to the barn with Saint next to me and we settled down in the empty stall that Dimitri had found me in a month ago. I put my guitar in my lap and started to play with the strings. I didn't really have an idea what the songs in my head were going to sound like, but just playing around was going to help me sooner or later.

Finally, after what felt like ages, my fingers fell into a nice rhythm. I liked the rough sounding edge it had and I felt the lyrics forming in my head. Saint must have noticed my epiphany because he's head perked up from the straw.

I grabbed my pen and started to scrawl out lines on the page. The song turned out to be a little bit more edgy than the one that Mia, Lissa, and I played earlier in the morning, but it was great. I started to sing while I played. My head moving from the finished song in front of me to my guitar strings in my lap.

_I wanted lace, I wanted pearls_

_To be a princess like the other girls_

_But life came hard to my front door_

_And I grew up tryin' to even up the score_

_Tough. I ain't never been nothing but tough_

_All my edges have always been rough_

_But Jesus loves me anyway; oh back off_

_There ain't nothing wrong with a woman who got a little backbone_

_Last wait till you taste her kind of love_

I stood up and danced around the barn with my guitar. Saint danced around my feet and Dixie, my best fan, started to nod her head.

_You want a shy little thing_

_A pretty little high-heeled thing_

_You're gonna cry if I don't polish up_

_Tough_

_The way I see it, the hand of Fate_

_With the parts he dealt my way_

_Found out fast life is a game_

_You're out real quick if you don't know how to play_

_Tough. I ain't never been nothing but tough_

_All my edges have always been rough_

_But Jesus loves me anyway; oh back off_

_There ain't nothing wrong with a woman who got a little backbone_

_Last wait till you taste her kind of love_

_You want a shy little thing_

_A pretty little high-heeled thing_

_You're gonna cry if I don't polish up_

_I'll be serious, you ain't fooled me much_

_You're still hangin' round so you can try your luck_

_With tough. I ain't never been nothing but tough_

_All my edges have always been rough_

_But Jesus loves me anyway; oh back off_

_There ain't nothing wrong with a woman who got a little backbone_

_Last wait till you taste her kind of love_

_You want a shy little thing_

_A pretty little high-heeled thing_

_You're gonna cry if I don't polish up_

_You know what I gotta say about that is tough._

I stood in the middle of the barn panting and smiling at my progress. This was great! I loved it so much and I thought it was one of the best songs that I had written since my revenge filled songs. I couldn't wait to play it for the girls.

**This is the real chapter. i realized that the other chapter 17 was cut off at the top. Sorry!**


	18. Men, Mascara, and missing felons

I picked up my notebook up from the barn floor, sat down on an old feed bucket, and flipped to a random song that I had written a long time ago. It was one that I had come up with after seeing this lady in the mall with mascara running down her face and going on and on about her husband leaving her. It reminded me so much of my own hurt with Dimitri that I wrote it down.

I started out the tune that I had come up with and starting singing it from memory.

_Sunday dress hanging on the bedroom door_

_Empty bottle of wine on the hard wood floor_

_Last night, he said, she was the one_

_Oh, but men and mascara always run._

_Did I give my love too soon or wait too long?_

_Did I take it a little too easy, or put it on too strong?_

_She was looking for love, he was looking for fun_

_Yeah men and mascara always run._

_She ain't getting any younger_

_It wasn't supposed to be this way_

_Staring In the mirror _

_With little black rivers running down her face_

_Tomorrow's gonna be a brand new day._

_She'll wake up in the morning and wash it all away_

_Last night, he said, she was the one_

_Oh, but men and mascara, they always run_

_Yeah men and mascara always run._

I put down my guitar and sat in the hay with Saint next to me. He remembered me back when I was in a dark place, and I figured that he didn't want me back there again.

I brushed off the feeling of the darkness from my post-breakup days and stood up. I picked the stringed instrument again and headed into the house. It was dark outside and I was getting hungry. I went into the house and laid the guitar on the counter. Saint trotted into the living room while I made a grilled cheese. I was almost done cooking when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rose, hey it's me," Lissa's voice came in from the other line.

"Hey what's up?"

"Umm nothing really. Listen, we're going to be coming home later than we thought."

"Why? What's going on?" My guardian training kicked in and I was already making for my shoes at the end of the hall.

"Nothing's wrong, but the guardian's called and asked to talk to Christian about Tasha. It turns out that she was involved in an attempt to kill the queen. She's in lock down and under 24/7 watch. The guardians just want to ask us a few questions so if you get a visit while we are out, don't flip," she explained.

"Where are you?" I was too tense all of a sudden. Tasha was in a plan to murder Tatiana and she was around us. That can make us viable suspects.

"I don't know. Hold on, Dimitri wants to talk to you." Lissa passed the phone to Dimitri and his velvet voice came into my ear.

"Rose," he said in greeting.

"Hey give me the run down." I wasn't playing around anymore. My charge was out there and away from my watchful eye. I wasn't going to screw up.

"Guardians stopped us and took us to their headquarters in Houston. They have questioned us about Tasha's involvement with us, and anything that may be out of the ordinary. They just got done with Christian and checking his story. I don't know how long we will be here." He sounded stern, guardian-like, but also a little scared. He didn't know what was going to happen anymore than I did.

"Okay, just be careful. I'll be here and watching. I might call Adrian and my mom to see what they know," I suggested.

"Sounds good. Be careful Rose. I love you." Dimitri said. His voice was softer when he hung up.

I called Adrian and ran up to get my stake from my room as the phone rang. Adrian answered just as it was going to voicemail.

"Little Dhampir. Fancy hearing from you after such a long time of no news."

"I need you to tell me all that you know about Tasha's plan to murder Tatiana. Guardians are questioning Lissa, Mia, and the gang in Houston." There was no beating around the bush here.

"Not much," Adrian answered. He sounded sober so his testimony was going to valid…. I hoped. "She was wondering around Court after she was brought back. She got out on bond and a claim of insanity. Tatiana let her out and two days ago, Tasha was found in the queen's chambers with a stake. She was trying to pick the lock to my aunt's room."

"Why would Tasha try to kill the queen?" I asked as I checked the locks on the doors.

"Same reason that she was trying to kill you. You were stopping her from getting what she wanted: Dimitri. Tatiana was stopping Tasha from doing magic legally and defensively. We, your parents and I, figure that since Lissa and Tasha shared the same views on things, If my aunt died, Lissa could run for queen. With Lissa as Queen, Tasha could influence what happens with the Moroi and the government."

"I guess that makes sense," I murmured. I didn't like the idea that Tasha had wanted me dead, let alone Tatiana. I really didn't like the fact that she wanted to manipulate Lissa as queen. "Damn that woman is messed up."

Adrian chuckled softly. "Messed up is a bit of an understatement Little Dhampir."

"You're right." I allowed. "Hey, I got to go check perimeter and make sure the house is safe before everyone comes home. I'll talk to you later."

With that, I hung up. I tucked my stake away in my belt and made my way around the ranch. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary nor did I feel anything from my Strigoi alarm. I made my way into the house and caught the tail end of the phone ringing. I snatched it up and hit the send button.

"Hello?"

"Rose! Are you okay? Are you safe?" Dimitri's frantic voice came loud and clear through the phone.

"Yes, I'm fine," I answered in a rushed tone. His voice scared me. "Dimitri what's wrong?"

"Tasha broke out of Court. She's missing. I'm coming home with everyone and we'll be fine," he promised.

"Okay, just be safe. I love you, Dimitri," I said.

"I love you too, Roza."

I put the receiver back down on the counter and went to he kitchen for my stake. It wasn't there.

**Dun Dun Duuuunnn! What is to happen to our dear Rose? I'm working on that part, all you have to do is review and tell me what you think about this so far! Gracias! OH! BTW: I don't own Julie Robert's song up there either. -SagWarrior**


	19. Backstabbing Bitches

I stared at the granite counter top where my stake sat moments ago when I traded it for the phone. The charmed silver was nowhere in sight. I looked around the room only to come up dry. I ran into the living room to see if I had left it there without realizing it when something hard connected with the side of my face.

I landed on the hardwood floor. My hands and hip broke my fall instead of my head. I whipped around to see Tasha Ozera, clad in a pair of jeans and a tank top that looked like they came from Goodwill and tennis shoes that were old and sturdy. Her fist was still clinched. My stake was in her other hand.

"Tasha," I growled.

I didn't think, I just acted. I launched myself at her and tackled her to the floor. We fell into a small coffee table against a wall on our way down. Wood went everywhere.

Tasha fought back of course. This was something that I knew would happen. The only problem was that the stake didn't leave her hand so when she struck out with it, aiming for my chest, I had to do some fancy moving to get out of the way of the point. She threw a punch and I returned with a swift and powerful kick. We threw and dodged attacks and even received a few blows. For a Moroi, she was good. But I was better.

I let her get a good punch in and it collided with my cheek. From my slightly sidewise position, I had easy access to her ribs from the side. I punched her and I heard the faint crack of the bottom ribs. Tasha doubled over and I brought my elbow up and down on her back hard enough that she hit the floor with a thud.

I flipped her over and got down to see her eye to eye. "What in the hell do you think you are doing? You already tried to kill me once, the second time will not do you any good," I spat. My chest was hurting from the workout and my knuckles were turning white from holding Tasha's shirt so tight in my fist.

"I had to finish what I started," Tasha huffed. She was so out of shape to be fighting at my level. ", and it looks like this will do me good."

It took me only a matter of seconds to realize what Tasha meant, but by then, it was too late. I felt cold, charmed, silver plunge into my back just as Tasha finished speaking. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt the stake, my stake, go farther into the left side of my back and cause the worst pain in my life.

"Now you finally got what you deserve," Tasha smirked.

She pushed me off of her and I landed on my back, the stake going on a little farther. I let out a strangled scream as my body was twisting in pain. Tasha made a run for the door while I tried to get onto my hands and knees to follow. Both of us froze as the door burst open to reveal a very pissed off Dimitri and Eddie.

The guys didn't waste any time on recapturing Tasha. This time, they had backup. About three guardians that I didn't know came in and arrested Tasha. They all shuffled out of the house just as Lissa, Mia, and Christian came barreling in. I had enough time to see and register that my friends and Dimitri's faces had the same horror-filled expression on them before my hands and knees gave out. My face collided with the floor and I fell into darkness.

When the darkness finally started to lift away, I felt myself lying on my back. I couldn't feel anything so I was praying that I was still alive.

As the darkness cleared, my senses started to work again slowly. My ears picked up on really annoying beeping noise and the sound of someone snoring lightly near me. My hands felt the fabric of what I was lying down on: cotton. My toes wiggled and I realized that the cotton was all around me. I could smell nothing but two things: sterilizer and aftershave. _The _aftershave that I love so much.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to a dark room. After a quick survey of my surroundings, I groaned a little. I was in the hospital. Lovely.

I looked at the window and realized that it was dark outside. Human nighttime, and ours since we moved off the vampire schedule. I checked the clock on the opposite wall from my bed and noticed that it was 2:37 AM. What the hell was I doing waking up?

A voice snapped me out of my little daze.

"Roza, Я приезжаю. Держитесь. Не оставляйте меня." **(Rose, I'm coming. Hold on. Do not leave me.)**

I looked over to see Dimitri asleep in an old, worn, cushioned chair. His head was laying on my bed only inches away from my hand. I reached over and ran my fingers through his messy brown hair and watched the pained and worried expression smooth out.

"I love you Dimitri," I whispered. My voice broke and my throat was raw from not using it.

I rested my hand on his where it laid on the bed by his head. I closed my eyes and rubbed circles into it while I fell asleep again.

When I woke up for the second time, it was daylight outside. The clock read 9:35 AM. The sun felt good on my face and I smiled a bit.

"Someone's happy this morning."

I looked beside me and saw Dimitri wide-awake and smiling in his chair. He looked better than he did last night. His hair wasn't as messy and he's face didn't look so tired and worn.

"It's the sun. It does that to people," I said smiling.

"How are you feeling?" He leaned forward in his chair so that he rested his elbows on his knees.

"Like I got staked," I said bluntly and making Dimitri flinch a little. The numbness that I felt yesterday was gone. There was a pain in my back and lying down was putting pressure on it.

Dimitri took my hand in between his and kissed it. "I'm so sorry that we didn't get there sooner. I never should have left you at home by yourself. I made you break your promise too. I am so sorry." He closed his eyes and squeezed my hand hard.

"Hey," I whispered softly. "Look at me. You didn't so anything. It was my fault for putting my stake down and not putting it in my belt. I made a mistake, I broke my promise not to take myself away from you. This is all on me." I tried to cheer him up but it clearly wasn't working.

"Tasha attacked you because of me, Rose. That's something that I have to live with. I might as well have stabbed you myself." He was getting angry with himself and I wasn't going to let him get worked up over this.

"She attacked me because she was jealous. I was the lucky one and got an amazing guy who loves me. Forgive my choice of words but a lot of girls would kill to have what I do. It's my fault for falling in love with you. This had nothing to do with you and it is certainly not your fault I landed in this hell hole." I put as much gusto and bravado into my words. They came out soft and soothing, but Rose-logic was in there enough that it hit home.

Dimitri stood up and leaned over me. His brown eyes looked at my face like he was searching for something. I stayed perfectly still and only dared to breath.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dimitri lowered himself and kissed me. It was a hungry, passionate, and full of love. His hand crept up my face and held it while the other supported his weight so that he didn't fall on top of me. My hands went up and wrapped around his neck.

Dimitri's tongue licked my bottom lip and things got hotter. I had gotten Dimitri's shirt off and threw it at my feet before anyone could do much about it. It would have gone farther if I hadn't tried to move closer. Pain shot up my back and made me wince. That didn't go unnoticed.

Dimitri released me from the kiss gently. He reached up and unlaced my fingers from his body and helped me lie back down. He smiled gently when I pouted that I wasn't kissing him anymore.

"You need to rest. I shouldn't have kissed you like that, not when you're wounded." He got up off the bed and pulled his shirt back over his head.

"Then come join me. I'm not about to spend time away from you at a time like this," I bargained.

"Okay but I'm moving you over, you are not to lift a muscle."

With that, Dimitri lifted me up, cradling my neck and the backs of my knees and moved me to the side of the bed. He climbed up with me and locked on my eyes. They were a perfect shade of brown, like dark chocolate. I moved my hand and let my fingers trace the line from his ear to his chin, up to his bottom lip. They hovered there for a moment before I let my hand drop.

"You know that you're kinda beautiful," I whispered. Then I corrected myself. "No, you're perfect."

Dimitri leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I love you." He pulled back and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me closer as gently as possible. I tucked my head under his chin and closed my eyes. My hand was flat against his chest. "Вы - моя жизнь, мой мир, мой все. Я буду всегда любить Вас. Всегда и навсегда." **(You are my life, my world, my everything. I will always love you. Always and forever.) **It was a whisper and in a foreign language, but the way he said it gave me the feeling that he would never let me go.

I could have stayed in Dimitri's arms forever, but that wasn't meant to happen. Lissa and Mia eventually came bouncing in with Christian and Eddie in tow. They all look like they haven't slept in weeks.

"Rose! Hey how are you feeling?" Mia said with a small smile.

"I'm fine. I hurt a little bit I'm fine." Dimitri cut me a look that told me that he knew I was sucking it up and not telling anyone that my pain level is through the roof.

Lissa sat at the foot of my bed and chattered my ear of about how the guardians took Tasha back to Court and she was in a cell that was watched 24/7. The security was boosted around her to make sure she didn't make a daring escape. They still were at a loss to how she got out the first time.

Everyone but Dimitri left for the day around seven at night. Dimitri got permission to stay with me for security reasons. We were at Amarillo General Hospital, but there were a few Moroi on staff that were my doctors and they knew the importance of a guardian guarding his charge. I was the charge this time.

"How are you feeling?" Dimitri asked from his position next to me. He was lying down on the bed with me, but he was propped up on one elbow so he hovered over me.

"Sore. Lissa talked my ear off," I joked. It wasn't the best joke I've made but it was one just the same.

"I'm not talking about your ear, Rose," Dimitri said. He smiled down at me and brushed a few strands of hair away from my forehead.

"I now," I said matter-of-factly. "I'm fine. My back still hurts but the pain medication is still working."

Dimitri leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," I repeated.

He wrapped his arm that wasn't holding him up around me and pulled me closer. I rolled over on me side, thank God it wasn't the side where I was stabbed or I would have been hurting.

I put my forehead against his chest and breathed in his scent. Dimitri's hand rabbed my back but he never got near my bandages that covered the left side of my body. He was too scared to cause me more pain than I was already in.

"Are you going to go home and get some sleep?" I asked. I noticed that he had circles under his eyes from the lack of actual sleep. Falling asleep in the plastic chair with his head on the bed doesn't count for real sleep.

"I don't think so. I can sleep just fine here." Dimitri continued to rub my back.

"You need sleep. You're going to throw your back out or mess you your neck if you sleep in that chair again tonight," I said seriously. I didn't need a crippled boyfriend.

"I need to stay and watch over you. I already made the arrangements." He wasn't going to let this go!

I looked up at him with a serious look on my face. "Well I'm undoing them. You are going home, getting a real meal and not this hospital crap, and sleeping in our bed for a comfortable nights worth of sleep." I wasn't suggesting. I was ordering.

Dimitri looked down at me with a mix of emotions in those big brown eyes. I knew that he didn't want to leave me just in cause Tasha was to get away from Court somehow. I knew it was impossible but that was his fear.

I reached up and pulled his head down to where his face was only inches away from mine. "I'll be okay. You need to take care of yourself while the doc takes care of me. I'll be here in the morning." I gave him a quick kiss. "I love you." I kissed him again.

"I love you too." He got up off the bed and helped me move back into the middle of the bed. He tucked the covers around me and hovered over me, both of his hands on either side of my waist. "I'll be back first thing in the morning. I promise." He kissed me again before leaving for home.


	20. Letting Loose

It had been a few weeks since the attack and I was at home again. Patrick wasn't happy that we had to set back the concert in New England farther, but it was necessary. Once he even talked about retirement. It wasn't a bad idea.

One night, Lissa came bounding into my and Dimitri's room and jumped on my bed were I was sitting cross-legged. She was brimming with happiness but she blocked me from the bond.

"So, I was thinking, actually I've been planning for a night out. Get dressed and grab that man of your, we are going downtown and you will enjoy yourself," she commanded.

I saluted her and laughed. "Yes Sir!"

I pushed myself off my bed as she shut the door to my room behind her. I went to my closet and pulled out the ivory, lacy dress that Lissa wanted me to wear the night that Dimitri found me. I slipped on beige boots and m denim jacket. My hair was curled and my make-up was simple eyeliner and a brown gloss. Dimitri came in by the time I was ready.

"Hey Gorgeous." He looked me over and a lustful look came into his eyes.

"Hey there. You look great."

Dimitr had on a pair of dark wash jeans, a black button up, and a sports jacket. He looked amazing. He offered me his arm and together we walked down to the living room where everyone was standing around in fancy outfits.

"Okay, let's go!" Lissa squealed. She kept her walls on the bond tight, and by the looks of it, nobody else knew what was going on either.

We all piled into two cars, Lissa, Christian, Mia, and Eddie were in Mia's Jeep while Dimitri and I were in my pickup truck. I wasn't allowed to drive even though it was my truck. I wasn't all too happy about that.

We drove in comfortable silence behind Lissa. Dimitri held my hand while he drove with his other. A small smile was always on his face. I loved little moments like this. It was simple, easy, and comfortable. Neither one of us felt like he had to say something, or do anything. We just had to show up together.

After about a half hour of driving, Lissa pulled into a parking lot that belonged to a building that I knew like the back of my hand. It was Linda's Pool Hall and Bar. It was the place that Mia and I came most often when we wanted to have a good time and shoot some pool with the guys.

I let out a small giggle as Dimitri opened my door. He popped his eyebrow up.

"What's so funny?"

"Mia and I came here on the weekends to shoot pool and have a couple beers with the guys in town. We have quite the reputation here," I smirked.

"Is that a good thing or bad?" Dimitri asked with a nervous look on his gorgeous face.

"It's good. We sang karaoke here on Saturday nights. We were stars here."

"Then I guess that I am your body guard tonight," he teased.

We walked into the bar hand in hand. When Dimitri opened the old door, he looked around the small place with a shocked look on his face. I watched his eyes scan over the three pool tables against the back wall, Linda's bar to our left, a stage with a small TV off center on the right side of the building for karaoke, and tables scattered around the wooden dance floor. It felt like home to me, to him, it was a whole new world.

"Cozy huh?" I said bumping my shoulder against his arm.

"It is. Let's go catch up with the rest of the gang."

We found the booth that Lissa had staked out and sat down. Lissa was beaming like crazy while everyone else sat looking comfortable.

"Okay, Liss," Mia started. "What's this all about?"

"I just wanted to have a little fun! I remember that you and Mia came here sometimes to let loose so I thought I'd bring you guys here," she replied.

"Wait," Christian looked up at her with a smirk on his face. "Rose and Mia came here to have fun? Where's the permanent damage around here?"

Mia and I smacked him across the table and gave him an evil smile. "We had a few beers, shoot some pool, and sang a couple songs. No damage caused." I snapped.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Eddie laughed.

"Go ask Linda," Mia pointed to the woman behind the bar talking to Davis Collins, a farmer that lived farther out of town than we did.

"Okay, okay!" Lissa threw her hands out to stop the guys from interrogating Linda. "We are having a few drinks, we are going to dance, and we are having the time of our lives here. No fighting," she shot me a dirty look, "so let's get this party started."

She waved a waitress over and ordered herself, Mia, and Christian a Sam Adams, Dimitri and Eddie got some kind of beer from the North, and I got a Killian's. Once the drinks were ordered and passed around, everyone got comfortable. After a full round of drinks, Mia turned on me.

"Wanna go up?" she asked excitedly.

I turned to the empty stage and the around the room to the full room of people sitting around. I smiled and nodded. "Let's get this honky tonk moving."

Dimitri let me and Mia out of the booth and watched us run up to the bar. Linda always kept real instruments there just in case we wanted to play for ourselves. She saw us and instantly handed me a guitar and Mia a fiddle. We grabbed them and ran to the stage.

"Okay, which one tonight?" Mia asked as she tested the strings and tuning.

"You mean, which one do we start with," I winked.

"I like your thinking Hathaway." Mia grinned and turned to the crowd that was now paying attention to the two girls on the stage.

**So i need your help! What songs (and i do prefer country songs) do Rose and Mia sing? If you help me out, I can update faster! -SagWarrior**


	21. Boys like me and Horse stalls

Mia started up the music with her fiddle and I came in with my guitar. The song that she was playing was an older song than what we were used to, but it was a favorite of mine.

_You're so complicated_

_You hang over my shoulder when I read my mail_

_I don't appreciate it_

_When I talk to other guys, you think they're on my tail_

_I get so aggravated_

_When I get off the phone and get the third degree_

_I'm really feelin' frustrated_

_Why don't you take a pill and put a little trust in me and you'll see_

_Don't freak out until you know the facts_

_Relax_

_Don't be stupid, you know I love ya_

_Don't be ridiculous, you know I need ya_

_Don't be absurd, you know I want ya_

_Don't be impossible, oh oh oh_

_I'm mad about you_

_I can't live without you_

_I'm crazy about you_

_Don't be stupid, you know I love ya_

_Stop overreacting_

_You even get suspicious when I paint my nails_

_It's definitely distracting_

_The way you dramatize every small detail_

_Don't freak out until you know the facts_

_Relax_

_Don't be stupid, you know I love ya_

_Don't be ridiculous, you know I need ya_

_Don't be absurd, you know I want ya_

_Don't be impossible, oh oh oh_

_I'm mad about you_

_I can't live without you_

_I'm crazy about you_

_Don't be stupid, you know I love ya_

_Don't be stupid_

_You're my baby_

_Ohh I'm mad about you_

_I can't live without you_

_I'm crazy about you_

_Don't be stupid, you know I love ya_

_Don't be ridiculous, you know I need ya_

_Don't be absurd, you know I want ya_

_Don't be impossible, impossible oh_

_Don't be, don't be, don't be baby_

_Don't be ridiculous no no_

_Oh don't be stupid_

The crowd clapped and cheered when Mia and I stopped playing. The song was a big hit around here, and even though it didn't fit my situation with Dimitri, it was a great song.

Mia and I looked at each other while we thought of another song. Lissa joined us with another guitar that Linda had and mentioned a song that we knew Linda loved.

_Life was goin great_

_Love was gonna have to wait_

_Was in no hurry had no worries_

_Stayin single was the plan_

_Didn't need a steady man_

_I had it covered till I discovered_

_That love gets me every time_

_My heart changed my mind_

_And I gol' darn gone and done it_

_Gone and done it_

_I guess I fell in love_

_Must've been the way he walked_

_Or his sweet, sweet talk_

_I guess I gol' darn gone and done it_

_I was quite content_

_Just a payin' my own rent_

_It was my place, I needed my space_

_I was free to shop around_

_In no rush to settle down_

_I had it covered till I discovered_

_That love gets me every time_

_My heart changed my mind_

_And I gol' darn gone and done it_

_Gone and done it_

_I guess I fell in love_

_Must've been the way he walked_

_Or his sweet, sweet talk_

_I guess I gol' darn gone and done it_

_That love gets me every time_

_My heart changed my mind_

_And I gol' darn gone and done it_

_Gone and done it_

_I guess I fell in love_

_Must've been the way he walked_

_Or his sweet, sweet talk_

_It's in the way he calls my name_

_And I know I'll never be the same_

_Don't you know the love gets me every time _

_My heart changed my mind_

_Well I gol' darn gone and done it._

More cheers and hollers from the crowd. Dimitri was watching me carefully and with a proud expression on his face. The smile he was giving me was one of those rare, full smiles that made his eyes sparkle. It made him ten times more perfect than before.

Mia nudged my arm and whispered into my ear. "Do _Boy Like Me._ They'd love to hear the_ Angels_' new song." She winked at me and told Lissa what was going on. Oh I was going to love this.

We started up the music and when the crowd heard the fast paced notes, they got excited again.

_Yeah, yeah!_

_You're the kinda boy who likes the kinda girls_

_That like to fool around with the boys on the first date_

_I'm the kinda girl who ain't supposed to like those boys_

_But I kinda like those boys that like those kinda girls_

_Well, maybe it's fate, we should meet up for a date_

_So we can sit around and talk about_

_Those things we just can't talk about_

_Like making love and drinking til the sun comes up_

_Well, hallelujah, I finally found a boy like me_

_Lord have mercy, I think I'm in a fantasy_

_You been talking lots of stuff, saying what you gonna do_

_And what do you wanna do with me?_

_Well, hallelujah, finally found a boy like me_

_You're the kinda boy my daddy used to warn_

_Would walk into my life and lead me down the wrong way_

_I'm the kinda girl who tried hard to ignore_

_Those things that daddy warned about the those kinda boys_

_Well, what's a girl to do with a big ol' boy like you?_

_When we sit around and talk about_

_Those things we just can't talk about_

_Like making love and drinking till the sun comes up_

_Well, hallelujah, I finally found a boy like me_

_Lord have mercy, I think I'm in a fantasy_

_You been talking lots of stuff, saying what you gonna do_

_And what do you wanna do with me?_

_Well, hallelujah, finally found a boy like me_

_We sit around and talk about_

_Those things we just can't talk about_

_Like making love and drinking till the sun comes up_

_Well, hallelujah, I finally found a boy like me_

_Lord have mercy, I think I'm in a fantasy_

_You been talking lots of stuff, saying what you gonna do_

_And what do you wanna do with me?_

_Well, hallelujah, Lord have mercy_

_Hallelujah, I finally found a boy like me_

I smiled down to Dimitri and winked. He blushed but shook his head and smiled back. He had never heard that song before so having me sing that song without him to hear how I pretty much threw our love life up and into the crowd embarrassed him a little.

Mia, Lissa, and I jumped ship and made our way back to the bar to give our instruments back. We rejoined the guys who were all beaming with pride and love for their girl. When I sat down. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and I had a feeling that he wasn't going to let me leave.

"That was fantastic!" Christian gushed as he kissed Lissa all over.

"Did I hear a new single from the _Tarnished Angels_?" Eddie asked as he wrapped his fingers around Mia's curls absentmindedly.

"Maybe. Or maybe I like seeing Dimitri blush at our love life being public," I teased. This made everyone laugh and Dimitri hug me closer.

After what felt like ages, we finally packed up to leave. Mia and I split our winnings from the three pool games that we won in the car while we got chastised from Eddie and Dimitri about gambling. Lissa fell asleep on Christian's shoulder half way home.

When Dimitri pulled into our driveway, everyone got out and went into the house. I went to the barn to take care of the animals. It had been a long day and I needed to wind down and be the other hen to the horses, Saint, and Mia's damn cat.

I opened the barn door to be welcomed by Dixie who called out to me. I laughed as I opened the garbage bin that held the horse feed. I shoveled two scoops of the oats into Elliot's, Luna's, and Dixie's pals and hung the up on the nails that were made for the food buckets. I got Saint's food out and put it by his bed in the corner of the barn and did the same for the cat. Both the cat and Saint were out of the barn so I figured that they were out hunting something in the woods.

I grabbed a brush and started to untangle Dixie's mane. This always was a slow process, but it also helped both of us fall asleep easier with the rhythmic motions of the brush going through the hair. I got so into the motions that I didn't hear Dimitri come into the barn until he moved into my line of vision.

"Hey there," I said smiling a little.

"Hey. Having fun?" He nodded towards the brush in my hands.

"Yeah. It helps her fall asleep easier. That and I won't have to do this in the morning like Mia and Liss will with Elliot and Luna."

Dimitri got quiet after that. He didn't answer me or anything. I looked up from my work and looked up at him. He was staring down at the hay while he leaned against a post connected to Dixie's stall.

"Comrade? You okay?"

**Cliffhanger! Sorry but i couldn't help myself :) umm... OH! i don't own Shania's or Jessica's songs there. Hope you liked it! PS- I am going to put the names and artists to all the songs that i have used at the end of this story so in two more chapters. Yeah Tarnished Angels is coming to a close, but Rose and the gang are in other stories of mine so be sure to check them out if you haven't already :) -SagWarrior**


	22. Happy Endings

Dimitri looked up at me and gave me a small smile. He walked around the stall to where I stood and took my hand. He walked backwards and stood in the middle of the barn holding my hands.

Suddenly, flashbacks to when he left me years ago came rushing back into my mind. _Oh God. He's going to tell me that he doesn't love me anymore. This was a mistake to let him back in. You were right all along but you didn't listen to yourself! Stupid Rose!_

My mental rambling was cut off when Dimitri got down in his knees. My eyes grew wide as he looked up at me with eyes so full of love and pride. What he said next took my breath away.

"Rose, I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. I have loved you through everything we have been through and I promise to love you through everything that comes our way. Please, would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

He pulled a silver ring with a single sapphire out of his back pocket and held it up. I looked from the ring to him and stared. He was everything that I ever wanted and now he was proposing. What he hell was I doing being silent?

I got down in my knees in front of him, my eyes never leaving his. I took the ring from him and slipped it onto my ring finger on my left hand. I reached up and pulled his head closer to mine.

"You have always been the one for me. Of course I will marry you."

With the, I pulled his head down and I met him half way there and kissed him until I couldn't breathe. Dimitri let go of my hand that he still had and slipped it around my waist and pulled me closer. If this was how the rest of my life with him was going to be like, I could get used to it very quickly.

**THE END! I hope that you guys loved that story! I'm leaving the end up to your own imagination because i kinda suck at endings. If you wanna share what you think the end would be like, there is a little review button at the bottom of the page and all you have to do is click it. The songs and artist list that i promised is the next chapter :) -With Love, SagWarrior**


	23. PlayList

**Song and Artist Play List**

**Hell on Hells-Pistol Annies**

**Kerosene- Miranda Lambert**

**Only Prettier- Miranda Lambert**

**Jolene- Mindy Smith**

**Dry Town- Miranda Lambert**

**Crazy Ex-girlfriend- Miranda Lambert**

**Desperation- Miranda Lambert**

**More Like Her- Miranda Lambert**

**Giddy On Up- Laura Bell Bundy**

**New Strings- Miranda Lambert**

**Sooner or Later- Michelle Branch**

**Heart Like Mine- Miranda Lambert**

**Over You- Miranda Lambert**

**Amen- Eden's Edge**

**Tough- Kellie Pickler**

**Men and Mascara- Julie Roberts**

**Don't Be Stupid (You Know I Love You)- Shania Twain**

**Love Gets Me Every Time- Shania Twain**

**Boy Like Me- Jessica Harp**


End file.
